The Dark Side of the Moon
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: Sequel to "Crescent"Our minds were consumed twenty-four seven with planning our attack, who our allies were going to be, how we were going to get those allies, if our fight was even going to benefit us in any way possible – or if everything was just vein
1. Epilogue: 3 Months Later

**Hello Everyone!**

**The sequel to Crescent is now here! **

**I hope you all enjoy this story!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**

**------------------------------------Edward and Bella-----------------------------------**

**Epilogue: 3 months later**

News spread across all corners of the world; there are many in our world that have waited patiently for centuries for the day to come when someone would finally stand against the all-powerful, vampire royal family.

The Volturi have made their move against my family and have every intention of destroying all those I love so dearly. We have been on the run, gathering forces, striking alliances—sides have been picked. Edward and I, along with Carlisle, Eleazar, Vladimir and Stefan—two Romanian vampires who once ruled before the Volturi overthrew them—found ourselves in the last place I could have ever imagined.

At first light, we traveled swiftly—and silently—through the ancient, cobble stoned alleyways of Prague. It was definitely picturesque – the alleyways were lit with dim lighting – something that felt as if I were in a movie. It was all so hard to comprehend. We made our way into St. Vitus' Cathedral; the countries crowned jewel and final resting place of Bohemian Kings past. It was eccentric and beautiful – definitely an antique dating back to November 21st, 1344. It even holds the tombs of many Bohemian kings. Stefan had told us on our way here that the Duke of Bohemia had given it to them as a trade to not harm his people.

At the end of the walkway that stretched the entire length of the cathedral was a very elderly man dressed in his priests' garb. The priest took in the sight of the six beautiful creatures before him - _us_. His heart rate sped and a bead of sweat formed on his brow.

Vladimir spoke to the priest in Czech; "Dobry den. Muzu vam nejak pomoci?" _(Hello. May I help you?) _

"Ano. Hledam Bedricha." _(Yes. I'm looking for Bedrich.)_

The priest's face twitched ever so slightly—only a non-human would have noticed. "Pokejte prosim chvilku. Muzete mi rict kdo se po nem shani?" (_If you'll please wait just a moment. Might I ask who's inquiring?)_

"Vladimir. Jsem jeho stary znamy." _(Vladimir. I am an old friend.)_

The priest disappeared behind a heavy wooden door. I walked up and down the aisles admiring the stained glass windows and the zigzagged architecture of the ceiling.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear.

"Yes. It's hard to believe that this is the home of the Werewolf King." The detail was amazing for its age – even though it was weathered – it was still magnificently beautiful. Stained glass windows covered old walls – round archways covered each hallway. It was definitely a sight – one I know I'll never forget.

A moment later, the priest returned, two men flanked his sides—towering over him by at least a foot—"Tudy prosim." (_Right this way.) _The priest motioned to the dark corridor.

Vladimir bowed deeply, "Dekuji." _(Thank you.)_

We followed the two guards into the darkness. The only light came every ten feet from lit torches. Vladimir slowed his pace and walked alongside Edward, Carlisle and I.

"I must warn you beforehand," Vladimir said in his heavy Romanian accent, "These creatures are dirty, uncouth and uncivilized. You are not to stare, you are not to judge; they will be highly offended and you do not want to offend a temperamental werewolf."

"Vladimir, do you think this is necessary? The covens we have gathered—our numbers would be more than sufficient."

"Edward, the werewolves will be our greatest allies."

"Fine then, but if they are as uncouth as you're implying – I do not wish for my wife to be in danger with them around. Let's have Bella wait outside."

I rolled my eyes. Edward was still his over-protective self, regardless of the fact that I could almost completely take care of myself.

"Edward," I placed my hand on his forearm comfortingly. "I've helped create this monstrosity of a problem – I'd really like to help resolve it. I can handle myself and I'd be more afraid to leave your side than be in a room full of wolves. I do have experience with them, you know." I informed him.

Vladimir rested his hand on my shoulder, "Bella, you've experienced shape-shifters that change into wolves – not werewolves. They are much different than what you're used to and have encountered. Werewolves can only transition during a full moon and have no choice, unlike your friends who willingly transform and are opt to have more control over their behavior."

"Either way, I'm coming. You're not going to stop me." I looked at each of them, standing my ground.

"Okay then, let's get on with it." Vladimir announced.

The guards stopped abruptly in front of huge, twin double doors.

"We are here. Remember what I have said."

Edward and I nodded our heads in unison as I grabbed hold of his hand. He rubbed his fingers back and forth across my skin. I wasn't going to lie – I was scared – scared of the unknown. I really had no idea as to what these creatures were going to be like.

The guard to our left knocked twice and took a step back. A moment later, the door slowly creaked open. The light that poured through was nearly blinding. The room before us was a sight to behold. The interior of the main hall was ironically decadent, luxurious.

"Uncivilized, huh?" I asked Vladimir sarcastically, shooting him a puzzled look.

We were led to the center of the room, and stopped at the bottom of a small set of stairs that led up to a magnificent golden throne. At least 50 men and women surrounded us—the men were all just as large as our two escorts. Four men dressed in the same uniform flanked both sides of the throne and the crowd around us all bowed in unison. Vladimir signaled for us to do the same. From the corner of my eye, I saw the audience rise; we followed suit. When I looked up, a muscular, raven-haired man now sat in the throne.

"Vladimir." He nodded his head, as if he was saying hello. "What brings you to this side of the world?"

Vladimir strode up to him slowly, "It's good to see you, my friend. We have a proposition that I think you and your pack may be interested in it."

He got up from his chair, making his way towards us. "May I ask what it is?"

This time, Edward stepped forward. He extended his hand in his direction, "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife, Bella." He introduced us.

"Pleasure,"

"The Volturi have made many attempts of attack on my family recently – some they were even successful with. Bella is a shield – and they wanted to acquire her as one of their own to gain higher power. We decided to fight them and in doing so, we killed off their shield and tried to make a compromise with the rest of them. As previously known, they have now gone back on their word. I know they've threatened you and many others out there and we think it's finally time to put a stop to it – that way we can live in peace." He pleaded.

"Are you requesting our help with your little vendetta?" His fists tightened into a round circular ball.

I gulped – Vladimir wasn't kidding when he mentioned their downright boldness. They had a frightening side- that was certain.

"Yes and as the benefit of it – you'll never have to worry about them ever again – imposing on your pack, imposing and threatening the lives of those whom we love so dearly. We're building an army and we need all the help we can get." Carlisle was now to step in.

"And who might you be?" The masculine man said to him, acknowledging his presence.

"Carlisle Cullen, pleased to meet you."

"Like wise,"

I felt as if I should speak up – but I hadn't the faintest idea of the words to say. All I wanted was peace – I wanted to live my life with the man I was in love with.

I've now been married to the love of my life for three consecutive months now and not once have I had to opportunity to necessarily enjoy it.

Our minds were consumed twenty-four seven with planning our attack, who our allies were going to be, how we were going to get those allies, if our fight was even going to benefit us in any way possible – or if everything was just in vain. And I really hoped it wasn't.

We were coming up with plan after plan – each one having its own repercussions and now we were facing yet another desperate plea.

"Sir, my family has been threatened numerous times and I think its time for an end. Somewhere where we can all live in peace and harmony – not constantly having to watch our backs." I hoped I hadn't crossed any unnecessary boundaries by speaking.

He chuckled, at me – all I did was look at him confused. Why was he laughing? This wasn't a laughing matter. "My dear child, do you have any idea who you're going up against? This is the _all powerful and all controllable _Volturi – not some inexperienced newborn we're talking about here."

"We've got the amount of numbers we'll need to fight them with – we would just like to know if you'd be a part of this – guarantee things a bit on the brighter side." Vladimir said.

I studied his facial features – I could tell from how he looked that he was contemplating whether he wanted in on our mission to free ourselves.

He looked at the people around us; most of them were nodding up and down – telling him they wanted to help. Things were looking up – maybe this future of mine was going to be bright after all.

"We'd be honored. Where do we begin?" He grinned as the audience around us broke out into applause.

I smiled gleefully, we had just acquired one of the next most powerful creatures out there – and they were on our side.

"Thank you," Carlisle shook his hand. "Let's get started on a plan."


	2. Forks

**Hello Everyone!**

**It feels good to be back! I am so excited with the amount of reviews, story alerts, fav story notifications and hits for Crescent. I hope this pleases you just as much. By the way, I reached 28,000 hits for it!**

**I'd like to thank Joy for her amazing help with this chapter, too – seriously, she works miracles!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**

**-------------------------------------Edward and Bella-----------------------------------**

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

Chapter 1.

The familiarity of the moist air and constant cloud coverage was refreshing to me for once in my life. The city that I had once despised with a passion couldn't have made me happier at the moment.

When you've spent the last three months on the road traveling to different countries – for business, definitely not pleasure – it was nice to be home, especially when one has been gathering allies to fight in what could probably be considered World War 3 – except it was a war between two immortal armies.

According to Alice, the situation on the home front looked safe for the time being. Nothing detrimental was in our future for the next few days – which would give us some leeway and time to rest and gather our thoughts more clearly.

"Do you want me to come with you, love?" Edward asked, caressing my long brunette hair.

"No. I think I should do this by myself." I haven't spoken to Charlie since we left on our "honeymoon"—that's what we were going to pass off our three-month disappearance as. I needed to give Charlie a proper goodbye—this might very well be the last time I ever see him.

"Are you certain you don't want me there?"

"Edward, I always want you with me. I just think that Charlie will have an easier time accepting my leaving if it's just me and him."

"Okay. But if you need me, just call and I'll be over as fast as I can."

"Thank you." I kissed him. Kissing Edward was one of the few pleasures I had left in my life – it seemed like everything else was ripped right out from underneath me. He was the only thing left I had to hold on to. "I love you. Don't worry, I'll be okay."

****

I picked up Edward's keys from the kitchen counter and slid into the driver's seat of the silver Volvo. Memories of our car rides from my house to school flooded my mind; how I had missed that car. Though I was just as capable as the other Cullens to drive well above the speed limit, I refused—I always maintained a reasonable 70 mph.I parked behind the cruiser, as usual—he was watching baseball and eating something foul smelling. I sighed deeply and giggled to myself at my dad's signature behavior. I got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me, and went around to the trunk to gather the gifts I had bought for him overseas. The front door screen creaked open and Charlie's heavy boots were making there way down the steps towards me.

"Bells! Oh my God, kiddo! I've missed you!" His arms wrapped around my cold body in a tight hug.

"Hi, Dad. I've missed you, too!" I kissed his cheek, breathing in his scent. After three months of separation his scent affected me more now than ever. There was a fire that was burning at the back of my throat – but as usual, I kicked my shield into gear.

"It's great to finally hear your voice again. Come on… let's get inside and talk. Need help with your things?"

"Actually, Dad, these are all for you. Just a few things I picked up for you on our travels."

"Thanks, I can't wait to see them."

I followed Charlie into the house, removing my unnecessary winter parka. I was still getting used to keeping up the human appearances that the rest of my family had perfected. On the mantel above the fireplace were several new pictures—Charlie must have put them up sometime after we left. One was of him and me before he walked me down the aisle; the other was of my entire family—the Cullens, Charlie, Renee and Phil.

"So," Charlie began awkwardly, rocking on the back of his heels. "Where the heck have you been Bells? No phone calls, no letters, you had me worried sick. I knew Edward would take care of you but still… you could have called."

"Yeah, about that… I'm sorry. I should have called. After we got back from our honeymoon Edward and I went on a missionary trip with Carlisle and Esme around Asia. It was sort of a spontaneous last minute decision and when we got to our first site, there was no way to communicate with the outside world. And actually… that's the reason why I'm here."

"What is?"

"I have decided that I want to continue working with Carlisle. We're leaving in a few days. First Asia then Africa. I don't know how long we'll be gone."

"A few days? You only just got back."

"I know. I'm sorry." I felt dirty lying to him but I had no choice—I had to protect him – and not only him – but also my family. No one could know the exact location of where we were going.

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Yes. Very. But we have… protection—bodyguards. You don't have to worry, Dad. We're well taken care of." I assured him with the best capability of my lying.

"Well, you are a married woman now and I can't keep you here. How you and your husband decide to spend your time is entirely up to you. I have to say… I'm pretty proud of you. It's a very brave, noble thing you're doing." His eyes were filled with genuine.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled, completely and utterly thankful that he believed my lie so easily—so completely. Ugh, I hated being deceitful.

"So, where _is_ that husband of yours?"

"At home, packing a few things. We leave in two days."

"You can stay here if you want."

"And Edward?"

Charlie sighed, puffing his chest and exhaling warm air. "He can stay, too. But he's on the couch. I don't care if you are married. This is still my house."

I laughed. It was the first real laugh I had in what seemed a long time. "It's a wonderful offer Dad, but we have a lot of things to do before we leave – we're going to stay with Carlisle and Esme." We couldn't stay with Charlie – it could be potentially dangerous for him – not to mention, we didn't need any last minute decisions that Alice couldn't see coming.

"Okay, just come by once… or a couple more times before you leave, would you?"

"I will, Dad," I smiled, "So, did you pack up my room and make it into an office or something like most parents do when their child flies the coup?"

"Actually, I didn't touch any of your stuff in your room. It's still all there and always will be, Bells. Anytime you want to come home, it'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks, Dad," I hugged him, "I need to pack up a few things."

"Well, I'll let you get to it then. I'm gonna watch the game."

"'Kay, Dad." I ran up the steps, opening the old door to my room. The air was musky and stale, as if the room hadn't been entered in months. I opened the curtains; the orange, glowing sun was starting to set behind the hazy evening clouds. The lighting between the sun and the moon gave off a beautiful array of luminescent lights, giving the sky an extremely intriguing sight. The scent of wood burning in fireplaces could be smelled in the distance. I stood at my window for a while, staring out into the woods behind the house. From the corner of my eye, I saw a large brown animal darting through the trees. My vampire curiosity kicked in, so I decided to investigate.

I didn't want to have to go downstairs to explain to Charlie why I was about to wander off into the woods at night so I used my window as an exit. I landed on the green moss silently—gracefully—in a defensive, crouched position. I could smell the animal from my location. It was off to the east, traveling very fast. Its heavy paws hit the ground much harder and faster than any other animal I had ever hunted before. It had been days—maybe a week—since my last hunt. I took off in the direction of the heartbeat, leaping over fallen tree trunks and dodging low-hanging vines. I was gaining on the animal. It smelled like a wolf. I stopped in a clearing, breathing in its warm scent – but it had disappeared.

"That's funny." I murmured to myself. If Emmett had been here, he would have been making fun of me for losing the animal's trail. I could picture him breaking out into furious fits of laughter; mocking me.

I might have lost the scent but I did pick up on something new—something human. This new scent was oddly familiar—too familiar.

"Who's there?" I spun around, peering into the darkness of the woods. "I know someone is there. Show yourself. I am not afraid of you."

"Of course you're not," the voice spoke, "you're one of them now."

"Jacob?" I hissed, peering into the trees.

"Of course, who else would it be?" He emerged from behind a small gathering of trees– shirtless. His hair had grown longer; his skin tone was much tanner.

"It's so good to see you," I went to embrace him in a hug – but he backed away, immediately offending me. "Why, Jake?"

"Bells, you know why. You know the treaty, we're enemies now." He backed off. He looked down on me as if he were revolted; his eyes were filled with disgust. It was as if I was someone with a disease that needed to be quarantined.

"I am fully aware of the treaty, Jacob. Aren't you breaking the treaty by being here? You've crossed the boundary." I said firmly. He looked shaken. I lightened my tone, "Jake, this doesn't mean we can't be friends. We used to be so close, Jake. You were my best friend."

"And I thought you were mine, Bella. Really, I did – but now I've come to the realization that all you ever were was one of _them. _It's all you ever wanted to be since the Cullens brainwashed you. Bella, you're only attracted to him because it's in his nature. You are supposed to be attracted to him – and now look at you. You're one of _them _– a leech just like them, Bella."

His harsh words cut through me like a knife. I had never heard him this insensitive before. Sure, I figured he'd be mad – but not to the extent of his actions now.

"Jake," I took a step forward, but with every step I took, he took two more back. Finally, I just gave up on trying to be sympathetic. What was his problem anyway – this was _my _life and I was going to live it whichever way _I _pleased.

"Well, don't worry. I'll be gone soon. Maybe for good. Who knows, maybe I'll be dead in a month and you'll never have to think of me ever again."

Instead of backing away, he moved towards me. Worry was brimming in his eyes. I felt a sense of pride for being able to turn the guilt around.

"What do you mean? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, panic-stricken.

"There's a war brewing, Jake. Between us and the Volturi."

"Who?"

"The vampire royal family. They're out to destroy us—me, Edward… the rest of our family. They want us dead. We've gathered an army. We don't know if it's enough. That's why we… made a treaty with the werewolves."

"You mean like wolves like me? I didn't know their were any other packs around here." He scratched the back of his head – his muscles were glistening in the sunlight as he did so.

"No, these wolves are nothing like you. They can't control their transformations. They're _real _werewolves, Jake."

"Oh, they're real, huh? And what am I? A pretend werewolf?"

"You're not a werewolf. You're a shape-shifter. There's a difference."

"Whatever. Why are you telling me this, anyway?"

I paused for a moment. Why was I telling him anything? "I don't know. I used to be able to tell you anything and everything."

"And the Volturi… are they coming here?"

"No, we're taking the fight to them."

"Are you crazy?" His voice was now filled with anxiety as he took another step closer to me.

"Maybe. What else are we to do? Stand around and wait for our deaths? Jake, there's no way around this."

"There has to be something you can do."

"Why do you even care?" I snapped, my temper was brewing over. Just ten seconds ago he was ready to tell me to drop dead and now all of a sudden he cared about my well-being? His mood swings were starting to give me whip lash. "I thought we were mortal enemies."

"I just… I don't… want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, Jacob Black. I'll be out of your life in two days."

"Why two days?"

"That's when we're going back to Prague. We have to prepare."

"Is there any chance of them coming here?"

I didn't know the answer to that. I prayed not but… they know my father lives here. "I don't know."

Jacob stayed silent, staring at me for at least two minutes with a blank look on his face. He was thinking, formulating some plan in his head. "I have to talk to Sam. If there is any chance that _your _war puts this town in danger, the pack has a right to know."

"Jake, this doesn't involve you."

"Bella, what if they come here? Innocent people could die."

"Oh, yeah? You don't think I know that?! Why do you think we're leaving? Going to war? We're trying to protect everyone!"

Jake took off running into the woods, I followed easily. "I can keep up with you now. Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to talk to the pack! I will call you. I assume you and your _husband_ are at the leech mansion?"

"Yes. And please stop referring to it as that."

"Sure, sure. I'll be in touch." He looked at me once more and then sped off in the direction of his house – his reservation – something I wasn't planning on crossing.

I quickly took off in the direction of Charlie's, hopping through the window once I reached it. I quickly finished my packing in an effort to get home as soon as possible – no doubt Edward was freaking out about my little encounter. Alice probably had a vision of it all happening and he was now most likely worried sick. – That was just what I needed on my plate at the moment.

I raced down the stairs – duffle bag in hand. I gave Charlie a quick peck on the cheek before hopping into the Volvo.

I drove down the little winding rode that exited my neighborhood – increasing the speed to above eighty – desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

Before I knew it – I was already home and as I had assumed, Edward was right outside waiting for me. He sped over to the car door, opening it for me gentlemanly.

"Thank you," I stepped out, straightening the wrinkles in my blouse.

"You're welcome," He said quickly; ready to get straight to the point. "What happened between you and Jake?"

"What, Alice didn't tell you every detail of it?" I said sharply – not intentionally meaning for my anger and frustration to lash out at him.

"Why don't you retract those claws, Bella." Emmet came outside. "He was just wanting to make sure you were alright."

I sighed, regretting my actions – everything was just getting to me. Everything was happening so quickly – I barely had time to grasp everything going on. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I let me shield down for Edward.

"Babe, there's no need to apologize – I just want you safe and now that I know you are, I'm content. But, please do let me know what happened back there."

****

I told everyone the details of my run-in with Jacob. I told them about how he was going to talk with his pack about what was happening. Edward didn't like the sound of it at all – but I wasn't worried too much. Either they'd want to help or they'd just keep to themselves. I really didn't see any harm coming from either one of them.

After we had finished our 'family meeting' – Edward and I retired to our room – somewhere where we were actually going to get some peace. After travelling for so long – being in familiar territory felt amazing.

I crashed against the bed – enjoying the softness of the mattress. Edward smiled at me, climbing on top lying down next to me. He formed his body to mine, gently kissing up and down my bare arms. I shivered at his touch – not because he was cold – but because of the effect he still managed to have on me.

"I love you," I smiled, turning in his embrace.

He kissed my lips tenderly, slowly back away to speak, "I love you, too."

He brought our lips back together – we hadn't had much time for affection in the last few months either – I wanted to make up for it now – but sadly, we were interrupted once more by the sound of my cell phone ringing.

I pulled it out of my back pocket and looked at the caller id – which read 'Jake'

I quickly answered, "Hello,"

"Bella, its Jacob. We've got a proposition for you, might you be interested?" He asked me with a strange tone hidden in the depth of his voice.

Unaware of what to say and what was to happen, I listened on, "Go on,"

**Well, there you go! I hope you like it so far! I'll try to update just as soon as I can!**

**Thanks!**

**Love, **

**Chels**

**Ps.**

**Review, review!**

**Oh and Happy Early Easter!**


	3. Treaty

**Hello Everyone,**

**Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter! I've been trying to get school work done early and then I've worked about 50 hours within the last 7 days! Anyway, I hope you like this!**

**Oh! And a big thanks to Joy!**

**Review, review!**

**Chelsea**

**----------------------------------Bella and Edward-----------------------------**

**2. Treaty**

It was dark out – which would've made it hard for a human to see two feet ahead of them– but for vampires, it was easy.

My family and I made our way swiftly through the forest – missing broken tree branches and large, hard rocks by mere inches. I could smell the freshly formed dew in the air as we ran—it was refreshing. We quickly came to a halt once we were at our destination.

"What the hell are we even doing here?" Emmett sneered, sitting down on a tree stump.

"Emmett, we're here to hear them out," I replied, unlinking my arm from Edward's, "they deserve a chance to express their opinions."

_(Flashback)_

_"Bella, its Jacob. We've got a proposition for you, might you be interested?" Unaware of what to say and what was to happen, I listened. "Go on." _

_"Meet us at the borderline in an hour. Bring your… family. They know where it is."_

So that's how we ended up here. The eight of us were waiting impatiently for Jake and his pack.

"They're almost here." Edward said, staring into the distance of the never-ending forest. "There are so many of them… I can hear all of their voices; all of their thoughts."

"How many?" Carlisle stood beside him.

"At least 15. Maybe more."

"I don't even understand what we're doing here. Like those mutts are of any use to us anyway." Rosalie snickered.

"Rose, we could use all the help we can get," I exclaimed. We weren't just going up against any coven of vampires – they were the head of _all_ vampires. In all honesty, I felt that even if we did get the pack's help—and everyone else's for that matter—we still may not have enough to win.

"Bella's right," Carlisle added. "If they offer, we're really not in any position to turn them down."

"They're here." Alice said as she stared at the tree line. An enormous black wolf emerged from the center of the pack. His eyes were glowing in the darkness. He was enormous—larger than the rest of them.

"It's their leader, Sam." Edward informed us. He walked towards the invisible boundary line to meet him. The rest of us waited impatiently for what was to happen next. Sam trotted back to his pack and Edward turned, waving us forward.

"What did he say?" Esme asked, placing her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"They choose to stay in their wolf-forms. He asked that I interpret."

Sam came back with two wolves at his side, one I didn't recognize, the other I knew very well. It was Jake.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward greeted him coldly. Jake's large brown eyes were focused on me. "You've gathered us all here. Now, what of this proposition you spoke of?"

The three wolves and Edward stared at each other for a few silent moments. "The pack has discussed the Volturi situation, they want to contribute in any way they can... to ensure that there is no possibility of the Volturi making their way to Forks again." Edward's eyes darted from Sam to me and back again.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, curious.

"But there is one condition." He finally added.

"Condition?" I stepped forward. "What might that be?"

"Under the condition that when this is over and if we survive… we leave Forks and never return."

"But… Charlie. I couldn't…" I muttered angrily. Why was he doing this to us? Everything just had to be so darn complicated in my life!

Sam whimpered and Edward turned his attention back to the wolf.

"Take it or leave it." Edward spoke shakily.

"Bella, we will leave this decision to you. There is nothing in Forks to keep us here. Whatever you decide, we will support you without judgment," Carlisle whispered to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. He walked back hand in hand with Esme to the rest of our family, leaving Edward and I alone with the three wolves.

"Sam, may we have a moment alone with Jacob?" I practically begged.

Sam nodded his large head and he and the smaller wolf ran back to the rest of the pack.

"Was this your idea, Jake? Do you hate me that much that you would go as far as keeping me away from Charlie?"

Jake turned his head in Edward's direction. "No. Bella, this was not my idea. I was the only one who voted against it." Edward cleared his throat awkwardly, "Bella, you know that I love you - I always have loved you."  
"Jake…" I interrupted him before Edward went into cardiac arrest with Jake's last admission.  
"Wait, let me finish. Please." Edward sighed loudly. "I love you Bella - and I know that you don't have the same feelings, too - the way that I do. The way I always have."I couldn't bear to see the discomfort in Edward's face much longer as he translated for Jake. "I love you, too, Jake – but just as a friend. I care about your well-being. I never intended for our friendship to transition into this – we don't even have a friendship now."

"And whose fault is that?" Edward said uncomfortably. "If you hadn't chosen this leech… we could have been together. Instead, you've chosen to eternally damn yourself with him." Edward shot him piercing eye-bullets while finishing the sentence.

I sighed – I should've known Jake could never just take this conversation maturely – he had to blame and name-call.

"Who are you calling a leech, you filthy mutt? Rosalie crouched in a defensive manner at my side, lashed out at him. Before I knew it, Jake's pack was back and our families were fighting with each other.

"Stop it! Everyone needs to calm down right now! Carlisle said this was my decision--no judgments. I've made up my mind. I'd rather live knowing Charlie is going to live out a safe, long life than ever see him again," I scanned around me to each of the devastatingly beautiful faces of my family. "The pack's in."

****

"Are you sure you made the right decision, love?" Edward moved my bangs out of my face as we sat under the stars in our meadow. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if I did – all that I cared about was keeping Charlie safe and out of harms way – even if that meant buddying up with my so-called 'enemy.'

"I think so – listen, as long as Charlie's okay – then I think I've made the right choice." The guilt that was coursing through me was overwhelming. If Charlie got hurt, it would be entirely fault for striking up this war. If the pack got hurt, it would be my fault for agreeing to let them help fight in the war. If any of my family got hurt, it would be my fault because the whole war was started because of me. When it came down to it, it seemed that everything over the last year was entirely my fault—it all fell onto my shoulders. "I need to see Charlie again. I promised I would say goodbye."

"Do you want me to come with?" I let down my shield to allow Edward access to my thoughts. I needed him more now than ever. He gazed into my eyes as I showed him everything I was thinking; everything I was feeling. "Let's get you to your father."

The drive was quick and silent. Edward held my hand, gently stroking his thumb back and forth, causing my skin to tingle and my body to sting. The things he could still do to me—well, I never got tired of it.

"Edward?" I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"You will tell me everything Charlie is thinking after we leave, won't you?"

"Of course." He brought our intertwined hands up to his lips so he could kiss the back of my hand.

My body heaved as if to release tears that would never come. This would be the last time I would see Charlie—ever. "I just wish there was some other way."

"Bella, we can call the truce off with the pack if you wish. We don't need them and quite frankly, I'd prefer we didn't have their help."

"Yes. Yes we do. Unfortunately, we need anyone who is willing to help."

The headlights from the Volvo were bright on the dark road as we turned onto my street. Edward parked behind the cruiser; Charlie was sitting on the porch—with Billy Black.

"Great," I murmered loud enough for Edward to hear.

He squeezed my hand comfortingly, "Don't worry, Babe. He's not here to cause trouble. He wants to talk to me."

I took a deep breath as Edward opened up the car door for me. We walked up the stairs to the front porch. "Hi, Dad. Hey, Billy."

"Hi, Bells," Charlie smiled, taking a sip of his coke.

"Hello, Edward. Bella. You feeling well? You look a paler than usual." Billy said sarcastically, his eyes boring into Edward and me.

"Edward and I have been out of the country doing missionary work." I smiled, linking my arm with his to show off. "We're both feeling a little flush still. You know, jet lag has major effects on people."

"So I hear," he shot Edward eye-bullets. "Edward, may we have a word?"

"Sure. Bella, I'll meet you inside," Edward kissed my cheek before walking into the darkness towards the trees with Billy.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kiddo. Hungry? I've got pizza," he offered.

"Pizza again, Dad? No thanks, I'm not hungry." The smell of it revolted me.

"Come on, Bells. One slice, it won't kill ya."

I groaned inwardly. Eating human food was part of the ruse when necessary. We agreed not to let Charlie in on out secret though I suspected Charlie knew there was something different about us.

"Sure, one slice." I accepted, instantly regretting complying with his offer.

He placed a piece of cold pizza onto a white paper plate and popped it into the micro-wave. "Unfortunately, it was delivered an hour or so ago – so you're going to have to settle for it reheated."

_Ugh, _even worse – not only did I have to eat – but it was reheated limp pizza. "Its okay, Dad. Doesn't bother me a bit." I lied – I was actually becoming quite good at it. Sometimes I wondered whether it was good thing or a bad thing.

He smiled, retrieving it out of the microwave. Oh, how I was going to miss his smile – I wanted to cry – but I couldn't. He grabbed a napkin and set both the pizza and it on the little table in the kitchen. "Thanks."

He sat directly across from me – which didn't give me the opportunity to hide it somewhere and throw it away afterwards. I brought the pizza to my lips – the smell instantly turned me off – but, now was the time for my acting to come into play. I took a bite – trying my best to act like I was enjoying it. "Yum."

"There's something different about you, Bells." He stared at me. "You've changed."

"I'm a married woman now, Dad. Of course I have." I swallowed. "And seeing how some of those people live in those other countries…well…it takes its toll on you." Yep, I lied again.

"Alright, whatever you say." He took a sip of his drink, "I've missed you, Bells. I really wish you didn't have to go so soon. I feel like I'm losing my daughter." He admitted, fumbling with his hands in his lap. He refused to make eye-contact with me.

At that moment I did feel destructible – my dead heart was aching and I felt as if I was going to die. I was hurting him and in actuality, he was going to lose his one and only daughter. Sadly, he already had.

I swallowed really hard, "Dad, you're not losing me. I'll always be yours. I won't be gone for a terribly long time." I once again lied – I had to make him happy. If he wasn't happy – I'd never be, _ever._

He nodded his head as if he was understanding – but I could still see pain hidden in the depths of his brown orbs.

Edward and Billy walked in the front door, breaking the awkwardness that was beginning to fill the room. I had absolutely no idea how to console my father – make him feel better. The only thing I could do was lie – assure to him that everything was alright and that I'd be seeing him in a few months – but I knew that could never be.

"Back so soon?" I asked as Edward came over to me and kissed my cheek for the second time that evening.

"News of our departure travels around here quickly. Billy just wanted to let me know personally that Jacob and some of the rest of his family and his friends are going to be joining us on our trip." It was the best thing we could come up with for now – my dad would definitely know that something was up if the pack went missing for as long as we were gone, too.

"Why the sudden interest?" My father asked Billy as he went in for a room-temperature slice of pizza.

"They were, um, longing for an adventure." Billy said coolly, taking a bite.

Charlie's face was pretty skeptical – but he was going to have to buy that excuse for now.

After a few moments of really awkward silence – we adjourned to the living room. Sports center was once again blaring – I could kind of understand where my mother was coming from about never having quality time with my father – he never sunk into his emotions. But, that was just him.

"Well, sweetheart, it is getting late and we've got a lot of packing to do. Are you ready to go? We're leaving tomorrow, you know." Edward smiled at me – it was clear that he was impatient to tell me something – that something being what I was impatient to know about. I knew Billy didn't take Edward out to tell him that. It was something big and I wanted to find out.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I got up from my chair, throwing away my half eaten piece of pizza.

"You're not going anorexic on me, are you?" Charlie asked me, standing up as well. "I've barely seen you eat anything in a while."

"Could be part of that jet lag, huh?" Billy replied in my direction. I just stared at him – remaining my cool.

"You're so funny, Dad. No, I'm not anorexic." I laughed at him. "You're just paranoid – probably having empty-nest syndrome or something because I'm gone."

He looked puzzled, "Yeah…maybe." He said as if he were really considering it.

"Do you have everything you need?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I grabbed everything I needed from my room yesterday. I'm all set." I breathed, looking around the house. This would be the last time I'd set foot in here – at least for about 50 to100 years or so. If I were human, there was no way I'd be able to control my emotions – I was having enough time trying to collect myself together now.

I looked at pictures of my childhood, the old carpet that had a stain on it from when I spilt nail polish when I was six. So many memories were flooding through me.

"I'll walk outside with you," Charlie offered, walking out the door first. It was evident that he knew something was going on – I could see the skepticism in his face.

"Bye, Billy," I waved with a half-smile on my face. I would have said 'I'll see you around' but we all knew that was never going to happen ever again.

"Goodbye, Bella. Take care of yourself. Be careful. Edward, remember what I said."

"You have my word," Edward replied coldly.

****

"Goodbye, Charlie."

"Goodbye, Edward," they exchanged handshakes.

"Bella, I'll be in the car. Take your time," Edward said sweetly, giving me privacy for the last time I would ever see my father.

"So… how long do you think you'll be gone this time?"

"Oh, I don't know, Dad. A while." I looked down and dug my flip flops into the dirt in the driveway. I definitely took after my father when it came to confrontation and saying goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you, Bells."

"I'm going to miss you too, Dad. More than you'll ever know!" I hurtled myslef at him and hugged him tightly. More than I should have considering my strength.

"Whoa, there. That's some grip you've got."

"Sorry, I just… I'm not going to see you for some time. I'm going to miss you so much, Dad."

"You can come home whenever you need to, Bella. The door is always open."

"Good to know. Thanks, Dad." He walked me over to the passanger side of the car, opening the door. I looked up at Charlie's grizzled face, commiting his eyes and his smile to memory. "I love you, Dad. Very much."

"I love you, too, kiddo. Now get inside. I think we've kept your husband waiting long enough."

"Edward's got the patience of a… well, he's got the patience of the most patient thing out there…" I chuckled, as did Charlie, trying lighten to mood

"See you around, Bells."

I almost choked. I wanted to cry. "See you, Dad."

Charlie slammed the car door shut and Edward put his foot to the pedal. We sped off towards the mansion.

"What did Billy say to you?"

"He just wanted to make sure that we understood the consequences if we reneged on our deal."

"And those consequences are?" Edward stared out at the open road ahead of him, completely silent. "Edward?"

"The pack would come after us. They wouldn't hesitate—you'd be the first to go."

"What?"

"I told you, we can back out of this."

"No. No, we can't. I just… can't believe they would go that far…"

"Believe it, love. Those mongrels…"

"Those mongrels were my friend's once Edward," I scolded him.

"And look at how they return that friendship," he snapped.

"Please, let's not argue. Let's go home and have one last good night together before we have to leave." We've had so few good nights together since we got married. I missed being with him—the two of us, completely alone.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight," the corners of his full lips curved up into my favorite crooked smile.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." I smiled – I needed a diversion from all of this.


	4. Ready, Set, I Don't Want To Go

**Okay, so apparently my last chapter must've not been so great. I only got eight reviews. : ( Sorry if it wasn't very good. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter – although it might not be my best either. Seriously, I was considering killing Edward and Jacob – just kidding. I've had the worst two weeks and guys haven't made it better. My boyfriend broke up with me Wednesday and I had to put my dog down of thirteen years on Saturday. I had him since I was three.**

**So this is in loving memory of Shadow.**

**Enjoy and please review. –It would make my day.**

**Chelsea**

**PS. MAJOR thanks to Joy on this!**

**---------------------------------Edward & Bella---------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Ready, Set, I Don't Want To Go.**

We were all set – our bags were packed, our flight manifest was approved, and our passports were in hand. This was it – we were really leaving our little town of Forks – the town I had despised then grown to love during my eighteen years of living.

I stood outside of the mansion – committing all its details to memory. I'd spent so many wonderful times in it--and so many difficult ones as well. Either way—without a doubt—I knew I was going to miss it.

I would miss the rain, the clouds, the forests, and the meadow – _our _meadow. It was our place for perfect and utter blissfulness. Everything was being ripped out right from underneath us. We were going to have to start over--a clean slate--which was something I didn't want any part of. I just simply wanted my old life back. Was too much to ask for?

I was leaning against the Volvo when Alice came strolling down the driveway. Her spiky hair bounced in the wind as she made her way over to me. "We're _all _going to miss it, Bella."

I turned and sighed, resting my head on the car. "You have no idea the memories this place holds for me."

"I do," Edward half-smiled, placing the last bag into the trunk. "I'll miss it, too, sweetheart – but we'll start over – a fresh start. That doesn't sound that bad, right?"

It did sound bad. I wanted _my_ home – _my_ Forks – _my _life.

"I guess not," I lied – inside I wanted to scream out how badly I wanted to stay here – but I knew that I had to ensure my family's safety – Charlie's specifically. I walked around the car to the passenger side and slipped inside. I buckled my seatbelt across my chest – not that I needed to – and prepared for our long flight out of Forks.

I had overheard Edward talking with Carlisle earlier – Edward said something along the lines of that the pack was meeting us at the airport and other members of our 'army' were going to meet us at our destination.

"Do we know how many are going to show up?" I asked Edward, referring to the pack.

"No, not yet. Carlisle has not confirmed a number from Sam," he replied.

Sam had called Carlisle this morning, merely hours before we were to take off. Not all of the members of the pack were eager to put their lives on the line for 'those blood-sucking leaches.' Sam and Jacob rallied the pack for a meeting—anyone who did not want to come didn't have to. The choice was up to them.

Despite Edward's maniacally fast driving, the drive to Port Angeles' private airport was painstakingly long. Carlisle and Edward thought it would be better to charter a jet instead of booking commercial flights. We would get to Prague much faster that way. Edward pulled the Volvo into the parking lot, zipping around to my side in an instant so he could open the door for me. I took his hand, stepped out and said goodbye to the little silver car for the last time—Edward was donating it to Goodwill since it would no longer be of use. That car also held so many memories that I cherished, too. Emmett and Jasper were taking the bags out of the trunk and loading them on top of Rose and Alice's luggage.

"Are they here?" I asked Emmett and Jasper.

"Yes. They're waiting on the tarmac," Jasper replied – a painful look plastered on his face. I knew he was feeling each of their moods – feeling their discomfort, perhaps even resentment.

"How many?" I was curious to find out which ones I would be indebted to forever.

"Ten," Emmett said as he continued to unload our bags – which all matched. That was Alice for you.

"Ten's a good number… I guess," I said, slightly hopeful. Ten was more than I was expecting.

Edward took my hand in his and led us down the airstrip to the waiting Gulfstream. Sam and Jacob along with Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and two other Quileute's I did not recognize were waiting, bags in hand.

Jake's face showed no emotion as he strode up to us – each of the pack following quietly behind him.

"Hi," I said – deliberately lacking a friendly tone in my voice. Just because they were helping didn't mean I had to be happy about it and I _was not _going to pretend that I was. They knew exactly what they were doing to me – the pain they were going to cause my family and me – Charlie especially.

"Hey," he greeted us just as coldly; his eyes were averted down to the ground – not once making eye contact with mine.

"Thanks for coming," I thanked him as sincerely as I could. Regardless of the circumstances, I was grateful for their help – even if their request for doing so was completely and utterly unfair.

"Yeah, well… none of us have ever been out of the country—Washington for that matter—and mostly, we just can't resist a good fight."

"It's going to be dangerous, Jacob. This is not a game." Now wasn't the time for his immaturity. If he was going to be acting like that he could just turn right around and go home.

"Lighten up, Bells." He called me Bells. I suddenly became anxious. Maybe things were looking up. "Anyway. Nice plane. You bloodsuckers like to travel in style."

"It's the only way to fly, mutt," Rosalie hissed from behind us – his piercing eyes shooting daggers at them.

"Nice to see you, too, Blondie," he said sarcastically – brushing her harsh words off.

"Just get on the plane and stay on _your _side," she added.

"Rosalie, that's enough," Esme appeared from out of nowhere, reprimanding her in a motherly way. "Please don't mind my daughter," she said sweetly. "We thank you so very much for being here." Esme placed her tiny hand on Jacob's forearm for a moment. His face softened ever so slightly. He dropped his crossed arms to his side. "Uh, yeah. Sure, sure."

"We need to board now," Carlisle informed us. "Everyone, please, make yourselves comfortable."

"Jacob, please inform your pack-mates that the refrigerators and cabinets on board are packed with plenty of food and beverages. We didn't touch any of it. Please feel free to help yourselves as necessary."

"Sure thing," Each of them turned on their heels to walk up the stairs that led to the plane.

"Trapped on a plane for 7 hours with that… stench?" Rosalie quipped. "Wonderful." She proceeded towards the plane, mumbling more inaudible words under her breath.

"Rose. I said enough." Esme scolded her, pushing her through the door.

Edward turned to kiss me before we finally took our seats. "This ought to be _very _interesting."

****

The plane had been in the air for several hours and most of the pack were asleep. Us vampires didn't have the luxury of sleep so we sat, silently, deep in our thoughts. I turned in my seat and looked back at Jacob next to Sam. They were the only two awake. Both of them looked extremely restless. Sam got out of his chair and headed towards Carlisle and Jasper. Jacob followed soon after – most likely his curiosity was piqued.

"We should go up there, too," Edward whispered into my ear. "Sam wants to talk about the werewolves."

I followed Edward to the front of the plane. Carlisle, Sam and Jacob were huddled closely together.

"So…" Sam started, "what's the deal with these wolves? Jacob says they're not like us."

"No, not exactly. You have the ability to transform at will. They do not. They can only transform during a full moon."

"So cliché," Jake joked. Sam elbowed him in the ribs. "Oww!"

"Our tentative plan is to wait for the next full moon to stage our attack."

"Where? Have you planned a strategy yet?" Sam asked.

"We are taking the fight to them—at the castle in Volterra. As far as logistics are concerned, we haven't gotten that far yet."

"So… you guys are flying blind?!" Jake exclaimed, his tone was serious now.

"For now," Edward hissed. "We haven't exactly had very much time to sit down and discuss a strategy."

"You've been gone for months! What the hell have you been doing all this time?" Jake yelled causing a few of his pack mates to stir out of their sleep.

"Jake, lower your voice," Sam commanded sternly.

"This is ridiculous. If I had known you didn't even have a plan…"

"Then what, Jake?" My voice quivered as I spoke, "You'd what?"

"I just thought you'd be better prepared is all." He leaned back into his seat, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"When we get to Prague, we'll all be able to sit down and discuss strategy. The werewolves will be our first line of defense. That much has been settled."

"And us? Where do we stand?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot give you a definitive answer—for now. Please, let's just all take our seats, we should be arriving in Prague within the hour."

Sam whacked Jake's chest with the back of his hand, got up and headed back to his seat. Jake followed closely behind leaving Carlisle, Edward and I some privacy.

"Are you at all worried about how the werewolves will react with these wolves when they show up?"

"The thought crossed my mind a couple times," Carlisle sighed. "It's going to be difficult to get all sides to agree."

"Sam and Jacob are both thinking the same thing; that the pack is here to fight, not sit on the sideline. If they're going to be in this – they want to fight – really fight," Edward said, looking back at Jake. "Bella, let's get back to our seats, shall we?"

****

Five shuttle vans were waiting for us when our plane touched down in Prague. The ride to St. Vitus was short and whine-free—the pack was still too tired to complain. The breathtaking sight of the city captivated me; it's ancient buildings and historic canals—we really could've used a vacation – a honeymoon, for that matter. We still had yet to have ours.

We pulled up to the cathedral and were met by the priest and Vladimir.

"Friends of yours?" Vladimir asked smugly, examining the pack.

"Friends? Yeah right." Rosalie sneered.

"Right this way. Quickly, please." The priest took the lead as he led us inside, wobbling from side to side as we followed. As we continued walking, I noticed the facial expressions of Jake and his pack. Each of their necks was strained in an awkward position – nose's pointed in the air and veins protruding from their muscular necks.

"What's wrong with you?" I nudged him.

"These filthy creatures…. reek." He said in one breath, returning to holding it once again. "Even more than you guys. I didn't think that was possible."

"You'll get over it – it's a small price to pay."

"Can't be any worse than how you smell, dog." Rosalie shoved her way past them.

"You're not one to talk! Trust me princess, you don't smell all too delightful yourself," Jacob yelled as Rosalie ignored him.

Edward laced our fingers together as we walked down the dark, stone hallway – coming to the heavy, foreboding arched doorway.

"Before we enter," Vladimir started, looking at the pack, "you must know there are rules. You are guests in the kingdom. I suggest keeping your mouths shut and ears open." Somehow I had a feeling that the pack was going to be our biggest problem – their maturity level was zero most of the time.

The doors made a huge clicking noise and opened – revealing the gorgeous room once more. It was so beautiful that I had forgotten its magnificence.

The room was crowded with extremely buff men that looked like you didn't want to make mad. They weren't quite as tall as Jake and his pack – but muscular wise- they were twice as big.

Also present were the various covens we gathered for our cause—the Amazon, Denali and Irish Covens were all there.

I leaned in close to Edward, "Why is Benjamin by himself? Where are the Egyptians?"

Edward paused for a moment, staring intently at him. "Amun thought it would be too risky—that we would never win. But Benjamin thinks otherwise and decided to come on his own. Amun was very upset that he left."

I flitted to Tanya's side, giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Like-wise," She said, smiling at me then to Edward. "More are coming. Don't worry. A couple acquaintances of Jasper's showed up not too long before you did. I believe their names are Peter and Charlotte."

"And who's that talking to Kate?" I asked, nodding in the direction of Tanya's sister who was talking with a tall, sandy-haired vampire.

"Oh, yes. That is Garrett. Kate's new beau," she beamed.

"Ohhh, really? Good for her."

"This should be in a Stephen King movie," Jacob's voice echoed, his laugh booming through the air.

I nudged him extremely hard in his tight stomach – shooting him piercing eye-daggers. "Behave yourself unless."

"Whatever." He laughed, "As if these cliché monsters could inflict any pain."

Very quickly and silently a huge dark haired member by the name of Ambroz, had his strong hands in a vice like hold around Jake's neck.

"I…I…wouldn't d-do th-that." I stuttered as Edward expanded the distance between the fight and myself.

"Shh…" He smiled, "I can read his mind. He's only scaring him." Edward informed me. I watched the enjoyment in Edward's face – he purely loved every second of Jacob's agony.

"B-but what if he gets mad enough and phases?" I turned in his arms, examining Jacob's body, which was now trembling with anger. "One of them might get hurt."

"Don't worry, love," He cooed, "Bedrich will take care of this. It's a good lesson that Jacob needs to learn – self-control. He's not going to get anywhere in life if he can't learn when and when not to open his mouth."

"Enough!" Bedrich's voice boomed. He rose to his feet and stepped in between Jake and Ambroz. He put his hand on Ambrozs' chest, pushing him back. "Dostatečný." _(Enough.)_

"I'm so very sorry about that," Carlisle stepped forth to shake Bedrich's hand. "Forgive him – he's very new to this."

"Am not." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut up, dog!" Rosalie hissed lowly.

"I understand, I've got a few just like him. They learn when they make their mistakes – which very well could've happened tonight." His eyes drifted towards his.

The tension was finally starting to let up as Carlisle kept talking with Bedrich. I relaxed in Edward's comforting arms that were tightly wound around my stomach. My head found a comfortable place against his shoulder.

His warm lips kissed the top of my head as we listened to what they were saying.

"We've got twenty-eight days until the attack. We will train, fight, and strategize tomorrow. For now, we will all sleep – well, those of us that can." Bedrich laughed – but became serious again. "Training starts bright an early tomorrow. Be ready by six."

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled. "We will be ready."

"Now then—I shall retire for the evening. May I suggest you all do the same? Not that you need it of course," Bedrich said in the direction of the vampires, a menacing grin spread across his scarred face. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He nodded to a young woman at his left. "If you'll please follow Edita, she'll lead you to your suites."

"This way please," she said softly. We followed silently; making our way through the massive labyrinth that was the East Wing. Edward and I were the last to reach our room. "There is a phone in your room should you need anything. Please do not hesitate to call." She bowed before turning on her heels.

Edward flipped on the lights. The room was decadent just like the rest of the castle. Furnished in gilded gold's, creamy white's and sterling silver—Esme, I would imagine, had died and gone to heaven upon entering her room. Our bags were already unpacked; our clothes were hung, shoes were lined up, our toiletries were in the bathroom. I ran my hand over the large vanity in the walk-in closet.

Edward's arms slipped around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder. I twirled in his arms to face him. "I miss this," I said gazing deeply into his obsidian eyes. "I miss _us,"_

"So do I, my darling, so do I." He planted little kisses in my hair.

We would need to hunt often to be at full strength but for now; all I wanted was to be with Edward. He leaned in, nuzzling close to my neck. His nose trailed from my collarbone, up my neck to my ears. His breath felt warm on my cool skin. "Do I smell good? Long day with a plane-full of wolves… I might not smell very nice."

"Love, you always smell nice. Too nice…" he kissed my jaw line_, _"enticing…"he moved down my collar bone, traveling to my shoulder_, _"delicious…" He pulled his lips away from my skin; a seductive smile formed on his glorious face – his gorgeous teeth were pearly white.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked flirtatiously, combing my fingers through his soft hair.

"Is it working?" He asked, alternating kisses from cheek to cheek.

"Always." I smiled as he pushed the door to our room shut.

****


	5. Practice Makes Perfect, Right?

**Unfortunately, I don't even have an excuse as to why it has taken me almost a month to write another chapter. I'm sorry for the delay – I guess it was just my writer's block. This chapter was so hard for me to write. Hope you like it though! Reviews would be lovely!**

**Chelsea**

**Oh, and special thanks to Katie for helping me with an idea : )**

**--------------------------------------EDWARD & BELLA-----------------------------------**

**-Chapter 4: Practice Makes Perfect, Right?-**

Love: it's a very complicated kind of thing. When you've got hours and hours on end to nothing but _think, _you tend to analyze just about everything in life. The hardest thing about love is the sacrifices you're willing to make for that one person in your life. Whether it is just loving someone or being _in love _with someone – you're still willing to put forth every effort possible to do anything needed for them – and that is what my family was doing for me.

Something that was supposed to be something truly beautiful – which was eternally living with the one you love, was being taken away from me. I wanted to have my blissful time with Edward. We had yet to really and truly enjoy our marriage – our lives now consumed of this fight – our war – which hopefully would lead to having that never-ending peace that we all wanted.

The brisk early morning air swept across my face and through my hair as Edward and I watched the sun rise over Prague on our balcony. The sky was multiple shades of orange, pink and blue. Truly, it was gorgeous. Hazy clouds made beautiful silhouettes, which gave off an intriguing contrast, accentuating the sky.

Edward's comforting arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. I breathed in his glorious scent, burying my head into his chest. "I don't want this moment to ever end."

I felt him laugh from beneath me, "Neither do I, sweetheart."

"This is how it should always be," I complained.

He was completely silent – not one word was exchanged. I knew it was because he felt the exact same way. The fact that we hadn't had one chance to enjoy each others company in ages was getting to both of us – right now we were fighting for our lives – well our existence.

His arms tightened around me, holding me as close to his body as we could get to each others. I sighed and let my shield down. I wanted him to know how I felt – my exact thoughts.

Truly and honestly, I was scared – scared we weren't going to win the battle. I was scared of never seeing Charlie or Renee again.

He stiffened from underneath me, but soon became comforting. "Don't worry, Bella, everything will be fine." He assured me, running his fingers through my brunette tendrils. His lips soon found their way to the top of my head and then gently went to my ear, my jaw line, and my collar bone.

"I love you," I turned around to kiss his lips.

"Mmmm" was his response as his lips crashed down against mine. The kiss was urgent, pleading, almost begging for any amount of intensity, intimacy. I knew if I were human that the passion behind this would've caused me to go into cardiac arrest.

He laughed from underneath me, "I always did like it when your heart would overreact."

I slowly pushed away, "I didn't."

"Why is that?" he gently gave me a peck on my lips and then a tiny kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Because I was so vulnerable – no, that isn't the right word. I was so transparent. I couldn't hide not one thing." He kissed me.

"That is exactly what I loved – especially with the fact that I couldn't read your mind – like now, for example. I like hearing your thoughts as I'm kissing you, yet, you take all of the fun away from it." He pouted.

I relented, letting my shield back down – I didn't even know I brought it back up. "Happy now?" I asked, pulling him by his open button up shirt, kissing him.

"Very." He wrapped his arm around my thigh, locking my legs around his waist as he kissed me once more. "We need to go practice, love. We don't need to make any of the wolves mad; they're precise with having a non-tardy attendance."

"What if I don't want to go," I tried my best to lure him in, bringing my lips to his. "I want to stay like this all day."

"Greedy little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes, but please, don't do anything you don't want to do." I smiled, remembering I had used that line on him once before. – But that was before he left me. The memory caused me to shutter.

"Heaven forbid I shouldn't do anything I don't want to do." His lips curved around mine but as soon as they were there, they were gone. "As much as I'd love to stay here all day with you like this, Bella, we can't." His face was saddened. "You know I'd love to, but if we want more moments like this – well, you know what we've got to do."

I inhaled dramatically, "Yes, I know. I just wanted to see how much I could get away with and it's apparently not much." I climbed off of his lap – but was pulled back down by two masculine arms that wrapped around my waist.

"I didn't say this very second we have to leave, you know. It could be five more minutes, I'm pretty sure it won't hurt anything." His lips traveled across my neck. I smiled, sinking into him.

"You just so happen to be very adorable, do you know that?" I said as he placed little intricate kisses along my frame.

"I was thinking that exact same thing about you," He smiled, our lips meeting again.

****

We quickly made our way downstairs into the garden. "Good morning," I smiled to Carlisle and the rest of my family.

"Morning, Sweetheart." Esme cupped her little porcelain-like hands around my face. "Have a nice night?"

I smiled, remembering, "It was very nice, yours?"

"Relaxing. Might I suggest something, though?"

I froze, "Um…sure."

"You might like to go wake Jake and his pack. They're strict on punctuality here and I'm afraid it is already five till."

I laughed. It would totally be like Jake to rebel under important circumstances. "Of course," I turned on my heel, walking towards their room. I opened his door without even knocking.

"Act your age, not your shoe size. You've got five minutes – get up now!" I smacked his head.

"Don't be such a drill sergeant." He rolled over, his long black hair tangled in knots, "You're ruining the fun of this trip."

"You've got the mentality of a five year old. This _trip _is what is going to save our lives!" I raised my voice, "And unless you'd like all of us to die, you and the rest of the pack are going to get up now!"

His lips curled into a devious smile. Gosh, what I'd give for Edward's gift right now. I'd love to know what was going through his head. "Technically," He sat up, raising his huge index finger in the air. "You're already dead." He laughed.

That was it! That was the frosting on the cake for me. "You listen to me right now, Jacob Black. You're going to get up, you're going to be downstairs on time and you're going to act mature – get up now! Don't make me repeat myself, are we clear?" I placed my hand on my hip and exhaled dramatically.

He rolled his eyes, "crystal."

I stomped my foot, turning around. "Good."

****

Edward's posture was very stiff as everyone made a circle in the garden. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering me directly, he cut me off. "I am not going to involve my wife any more than she needs to be in this. I want her safety assured at all costs." Edward's voice was powerful and firm.

"I know you do, Edward." Bedrich placed his hand on his masculine shoulder. "I just don't think you understand just how powerful she is. She is what is going to separate us from losing or winning. Rather than jeopardize all of us – she can fight – use her shield. She's the most important in this group. Her powers are beyond any I've ever encountered."

Edward's chest began to growl, "Calm down – we don't need to start a fight right here." I soothed him. "Besides, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself now – _and_ barely anything can harm me."

"You don't even know what you're saying, Bella. There is no way on this earth that you're going to be the power of this group – it isn't going to happen. I'm not letting you even be one foot in harms way, got it?"

"No," I said stubbornly. When was he going to stop treating me like a five year old? It wasn't even like I was human anymore – I was just like him – in fact, I was _as _powerful as him – if not _more_ with my ability. "I _want _to fight – I _want _to help. You're overreacting!"

"No, I am not." The frustration in his voice was thick now. I knew he only wanted what was best for me – but at the same time I was sick and tired of being treated like a porcelain doll.

"Are you always planning on controlling her like that, leech?" Jake stepped in front of me. "You do realize that she is an individual and has her own rights. I say that if she wants to fight – and be beneficial to this group – let her."

"Listen, pup, do you want her to get killed?" He growled – his eyes becoming pitch-black as he spoke.

"No and as far as I am concerned, there was a time you didn't care about her safety anyway. You weren't there those treacherous months that you left, you didn't have to see her in pain. She said numerous times over and over again how dying would be better than living in the agony you put her through,"

"STOP!" I screamed.

"No, Bella, I'm not going to stop. You didn't ever get the chance to see what he put you through, the agony it put my own heart through to see you in that condition – it is time he gets a reminder." He shut his eyes. I knew what he was doing – he had done it only once before. He was picturing how I looked – I knew how I looked, too. I had seen pictures that Jake had taken of us during those dark months. My hair was a messy disarray, my skin was paler than normal, huge black circles overtook my deep brown eyes – almost creating a hollow look underneath my eyebrow bone. I was hideous.

"Jake – no! Please, stop it!" Edward's face contorted in a mixture of different emotions: sadness, heartbreak, regret, frustration, devastation and sorrow. His once seemingly strong appeal was being brought down – fast – he looked weak, drained, and upset.

"Stop it now!" I cried, rushing over to Edward's side. I placed my hand comfortingly on his back, rubbing little circles. He finally opened his eyes, by then I knew he couldn't be picturing me anymore.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed! "You really are just as immature as everyone has told me!"

"I'm defending you and this is what I get?" He spat, "Some friend you are!"

"Jake, wait, no, I mean…"

"The only reason I left Bella was for her safety – I never knew what the outcome of my departure was going to do to her. Before you go pointing fingers, I suggest you take a look at yourself."

"Oh, trust me, I have. I'm a whole hell of a lot better, too." He pulled his long hair back into a ponytail. "Who is the one that protected her from that vampire in the forest when you were too inadequate to do so yourself?"

"Jake, stop!"

"Seriously, Bella, remembering all of the past and you still take him over me?"

"Jake, I love you – but I'm not _in _love with you – I am with Edward. I can't live without him." I wrapped my arms around Edward. "I'm sorry, Jake, really."

His body began to shake rapidly – causing him to phase right in front of all of us. His thick russet swayed in the wind outside as he shook with anger. He quickly took off in another direction down a dark corridor – quickly becoming out of sight.

How come he couldn't he understand that I was in love with Edward, not him. Sure I loved him as a friend, but nothing more. I didn't know what to do – my mind was racing.

"Go after him, Bella. I am fine." Edward stated, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, wondering if I'd hurt his feelings if I went after him.

"Positive. Be careful."

I nodded my head and took off running at vampire speed in Jake's direction – I followed his scent through a dark hallway – which eventually led into a secluded room off in the west wing of the cathedral.

"Wait, Jake. Please, stop. Let me talk to you." I shouted into the darkness. I didn't see him anywhere in sight – but I could certainly smell him and easily hear his deep breathing. "We've been over this before, Jake. I'm so sorry. I belong with Edward – and you're the one who is stopping us from being friends anyway – especially with not letting us back in Forks after all of this is over."

"Again, like I said, it wasn't my choice." He emerged from the darkness. He was now out of his wolf-form.

"Jake," I went to place my hand on his shoulder comfortingly – but for the second time – he backed away. "Listen, I'm done with this now. You said after my change that we couldn't even be friends, yet you want to be more than that? What is the difference?"

"The difference is that I love you, Bella, I am _in _love with you. I will _never _stop fighting for you – ever."

"Neither will I," Edward's voice came from behind me as his arms wound around me. "Know that now, pup, no matter how hard you fight - I'll be fighting ten times harder."

"We'll see about that." He strode past us, but turned around before he exited the room. "When he leaves you again, just remember that I'll be right here and I'll be waiting for you."

****

"Are you two pleased with yourselves now that you've verbally assaulted each other?" Carlisle asked as we entered the room – his expression was the least bit of happy.

Edward hung his head low – but Jacob had a smug look on his face.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, mutt." He muttered under his breath as we took our places next to our family.

"Are you three finished or would you like to kill each other first?" Bedrich's voice echoed.

"We're terribly sorry for that outburst. I can assure you that such a thing will not happen again, right?" Carlisle looked in each of our directions.

I nodded my head – but neither Jake nor Edward did. This was going to be a very long fight.

"I hope so," He moved to the right corner of the garden. "Bella, you're up first. Let's test and see just how far you can go."

I followed to where Bedrich was, "We'll start out slowly."

"I would like to begin with her," Edward came forward.

"As you wish," He slowly backed away. "

I looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

"What I'm always going to do – make sure I never get you hurt again." His eyes refused to make contact with mine. I could visibly see the pain hidden beneath them. I wanted to hug him – console him and let him know everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't.

"Edward,"

"Please, Bella, don't make this any harder than it is." He begged – I just nodded my head.

"What first?" I asked, ready to start. I looked over at Bedrich in the corner.

"Edward, let me work with Bella." Eleazar came forth. "I'll be able to determine how much she can handle."

I nodded my head. "Edward, I'm fine. Let him, we're going to start out slowly anyway." I assured him, grabbing his hand. I ran my fingers through his hair. "I'll be okay, calm down."

"Alright," He backed away – but not without shooting eye-bullets at Eleazar. He was being so unreasonable.

"First we'll try just protecting yourself. Kate, please come here."

"NO!" Edward growled, jumping in front of me. His body immediately went into attack-mode – he was crouched down defensively. "That's too much for her to handle."

"What is?" I went towards the front of him –but he pulled me back rigorously.

"She can electrocute. You're not ready for that. You're still very much a newborn whether or not you'd like to say you've got control. You don't know your power yet."

"That's exactly why I called her out. The only way Bella is going to quickly understand it is if she is under pressure." Eleazar placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "This is something that needs to be done."

"Bella, I'm going to try to send a small shock to you – see if you can block it." I nodded my head as I watched the electricity build on the palms of her hands.

I shut my eyes as I tried to build my shield. I opened them again to see her standing right in front of me. Her own body shook with the current that was protruding from her. She lifted her hand – at that moment I knew that it was now or never. I tried putting my shield up as she threw the current at me. My body began to convulse as the bolt hit me. The pain was excruciating – I'd felt worse – but this wasn't exactly a joyride.

"Stop!" I screamed – but she continued. "It hurts!"

Edward growled, "Stop it now!" He yelled, running over to her. He pinned her arms behind her back in an effort to stop her – but Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper quickly locked their arms around Edward.

"I know you hate seeing her in pain, but she has to learn." Carlisle told him as he tried to fight the three of them off from their restraint.

"Kate, continue." He ordered.

I jumped up from my spot – I was irritated that she didn't stop when I had asked her to. "What were you doing?! Why didn't you stop?!"

"It's for your own good, Bella." She raised her hands again.

I flinched, getting down defensively. "Let go of me now!" Edward's voice boomed. All three of them kept their arms around him. Was everyone against me now? Was my family enjoying me getting hurt? I turned my focus back to Kate. She had a wide smile across her face. She sent her electricity through my body again.

"Bella, try blocking it!" Bedrich's voice yelled.

"What's wrong, Bella? Does this hurt? Again your little Edward isn't here to help you because he is too inadequate." She taunted – which started to tick me off.

The pain was decreasing as I became more frustrated. "Why are you doing this?"

"You're lacking incentive," Kate pursed her lips. "Oh, Edward. Mind coming over here a moment?" She let go of me.

"No!" I shouted. "You're not torturing him. Not happening."

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle let go of him, allowing him to come over. "Not a problem. I'd rather it be me than you."

"No," I half-snarled.

Kate smiled like a hunter stalking her prey. She stalked forward towards Edward. My strength that I usually allowed my shield to control could no longer be held back – she had no idea just how far she had gone. Messing with the one I loved – she was asking for it. My rage brought everything into sharper focus. I could feel my shield coming over my body as I stepped closer to Edward – the elasticity was stretching over myself first.

Kate took another daring step towards Edward.

"Be careful, Kate." Edward cautioned her as she kept making her way closer and closer to him.

"We don't have time to take this gently, Edward. We do it now, we push her." She reached out to touch his forearm – but I ran faster – placing my hand on the small of his back. She touched him – but not once did he flinch.

"He should be feeling this." She smiled. "You're doing it, Bella!"

I looked at him, shocked. He wasn't trembling – he didn't feel it?

"Nothing," His lips curved into the smile that I loved. "Fascinating."

"Emmett, do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all, I'm always up for a challenge." He grinned, racing over to my side. I placed my other hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, try for all three of us." I demanded to Kate, moving the elasticity over Emmett.

"With pleasure," She went for him – but he was completely unaffected.

"I don't feel a thing."

There was a shocked gasp from everyone there. "Very good, Bella." Carlisle applauded and so did Esme.

I felt like I had more control over myself than ever before – so I decided to chance it. My fury had almost entirely ebbed – I panted hard – and pushed the elastic shield across the garden – covering everyone inside. "Try Jake,"

"Hey, why me? I'm not your guinea pig!" He shouted, backing away. I kept my shield over him - stretching it with every move that he made.

"This should be fun. I've always wanted to have a reason to shock a wolf." She trilled, running over to him. She placed her hands on both of his shoulders – but was unaffected. A sense of relief was plastered across his face as he felt not even a tingle.

"Fine, Bella, ruin all the fun." Kate sighed, giving up. "I really was hoping it wouldn't work this time."

.


	6. Things Don't Come With Out a Fight

**Hello Everyone, **

**Due to the very low amount of reviews – I'm considering quitting writing this sequel. I'd like to know just how many of you would like for me to continue. So please let me know. It isn't that I don't want to write for it anymore – but because my life is constantly busy – I would like to know whether or not it is worth spending my extra time on it.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and sorry for the long wait.**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**

**Ps.**

**Thanks to everyone who helped with this.**

----------------------------Edward & Bella---------------------------

Chapter 5: Things Don't Come With Out a Fight

An intransigent smile formed across my face as the unfamiliar feeling of pride egressed from within me. The fact that I had just protected all of the ones that I dearly loved made me feel extremely robust. I could conquer anything and everything thrown at me.

"Come on, Bella, let me at him, just for a second," Kate pleaded, jumping up and down like a little kid begging for candy. I could have let her, too – considering Jacob's behavior… but I didn't.

"Play nicely," I scolded her, "I want to try again, though."

"Love, as proud as I am of you, let's not push it." Edward ran his fingers delicately along the small of my back in an effort to comfort me. I moved his hands away from me with tenderness, so as to not offend him. Edward's caresses were enough to supply me with eternal contentment, but I felt strong and I wanted to preserve that feeling.

"Edward, you've got to understand something – I'm not going to sit on the sidelines when I can practically stop all of this. You should know that by now – I was driven even when I was mortal. You remember the day the newborns came."

He shuddered and then took a deep breath, relaxing. "I know, Bella. Can't you see that I just want what's best for you? I love you, I don't want you hurt."

"What is best for me is that I help, Edward." I kissed just his bottom lip ever so slightly. "I'm fine."

"Okay." He sighed in defeat, hanging his head low. "Be careful."

I smiled at him, "I always am." For some reason I felt obligated to keep assuring him that I would be okay. I assured myself more than anyone else. I had to be strong though.

"You're next." Eleazar pointed to Tia from the Egyptian Coven.

I knew what was coming up next. She had the power to control elements of nature – which meant she could make lightning strike or the wind blow vigorously. She could just about control just about anything that consisted of water, fire, air or earth.  
I swallowed hard and began to wonder to myself exactly what I could handle.  
"Kate, you go over there," he ordered. "Tia, over here. First, Bella, you're going to block Kate just as you did previously."  
"I'm going to block them both – at the same time?"  
"Indeed." He shook his head. "You can do it, Bella. Trust me, I know that you can." In all honesty, I couldn't contain the fear that was dominating my emotions as I tried to feign a smile. I took in an unnecessary breath of air and mustered every ounce of confidence I contained. "I'm ready."  
I watched as Kate brought her hands up for the umpteenth time as electricity began to spark all across her palms. Rather than focusing on her, I focused on my shield – or at least tried to. I could feel it inching its way over me – but not completely.  
Before I knew it, I could feel my body convulsing in pain. Unable to bring the elasticity of my shield around myself, I tried harder. The pain was excruciating, as every neuron in my body shrieked. I doubled over; it was all I could do to stop myself from falling to my knees.  
"Stop it now!" Edward roared loudly. In the background, I could hear muffled conversations flowing. I heard Carlisle tell Jasper and Emmett to stop Edward from trying to save me. I heard other echoes from Eleazar**'**s encouraging Kate to keep on. He repeatedly told her that I could handle it. His amount of faith in my abilities was about as strong as my doubt in them.

"I want to stop, Eleazar! She's hurting," **s**he begged, looking at me with agony in her eyes.

"Not yet! Tia, your turn." His penetrating eyes revealed his merciless intentions  
"No!" Edward's voice was vicious now – but I couldn't even concentrate on him or the sounds around me anymore, just the pain, the harrowing pain my body was encountering.  
"Don't make me, please." She begged him desperately.  
"Tia, I'm sorry. That's an order," He commanded.  
What had I ever done to him that he thought he had the right to do this to me? A jolt from this injustice surged within me. He was completely overstepping his boundaries now. He needed to stop – but I knew that he wasn't going to unless I did it myself.  
"Bella, Tia is going to use her gift on you now. You must resist. Pull your shield around you."  
"I'm trying!" I screamed, annoyance thick in my already strained voice. I felt bolts of lightening coming down. I heard the crackle through the atmosphere. Not only was Kate shocking me, but so was Tia.  
"Apparently not hard enough. Maybe you need more incentive like last time. Oh, Alice, come here for a moment, dear."  
NO. NO! NO! NO! I couldn't fathom to see Alice in this tortured state that I was in. That would be just cruel. She was too small, too tiny, and too petite. That wasn't fair. I wasn't going to let that happen.  
"No!" I was mad, I was more than mad. You could say that by now I was furious. I felt the elasticity coming over again like it had last time. I smiled as the pain dissipated – but not only that – it truly was like a rubber band. The force bounced against the invisible boundary causing it to ricochet and hit Kate. She flew back with the force of it. I hadn't intentionally meant for that to happen – but it was nice to know that it could.  
I smiled lightly in vindictive satisfaction. Alice didn't have to suffer; I had just conquered two attacks. A sense of pride washed through me, alerting me of how resilient I was.

"Stop!" Alice's pixie-like body flailed over to all of us. Edward began to growl loudly, making it almost inaudible for me to hear what Alice was informing us of.  
"What is it?" I asked, latching onto Edward's arm merely for a precautionary method.

My power that I had over this situation made me feel slightly better, yet I still felt that feeling of vulnerability.  
"A vampire – someone's here – watching us all." He hissed, examining the area around us.  
I began to feel a little light-headed, "What? How? Who?"  
"I saw them, Bella. A male – they didn't even have a shield with them. They want us to know that they're aware our plans." She informed all of us. "They're threatening us."  
"What exactly do you mean by threatening?"  
"They want us to know that they're going to be putting up a fight just as hard." Alice shuddered, closing her eyes to replay her vision. Jasper wound his arms around Alice and kissed the top of her head. Then his face turned serious again as he paid attention to Carlisle.  
"Alice, where did you see him last?" Carlisle asked, with sudden desperation in his voice, almost as if he wereunsure or scared of something.  
"He was at The Petřínská Rozhledna."  
"English would be nice, bloodsucker." Jacob snorted.  
Rosalie rolled her eyes in annoyance, "It's the Petřín Lookout Tower, mutt."  
"Thank you, Rose." Alice said to her kindly. "Someone else was there, too, but I couldn't see them – only a silhouette."

I felt my throat tighten as the feeling of needing to protect my family washed through me. Edward growled deeper, wrapping his arms around my waist in a protective manner. I turned around in his arms to find his perfectly marbled face stiff like stone.

"Someone care to tell me what is going on?" I choked out, turning to Alice for an answer.

Edward spoke instead. "They're not just here to inform us that they know. They're here for you, Bella. They are observing your behavior, they're observing your shield."

"From now on you are to practice inside, Bella." Carlisle instructed. "We have no time for them to see just how powerful you are. We are to keep practicing. Alice will keep an eye on them at all times."

In the middle of Carlisle's new rules, Alice stopped and stared blankly at the wall for what seemed like an eternity. I watched Edward's face twitch ever so slightly. I knew he was watching what Alice was seeing. She inhaled deeply and finally came back to us, rapidly blinking her eyes to clear them.

"Well?" I pushed, impatient to know what she saw.  
"They've got a special weapon, a weapon that we don't even have." Her eyes searched each of our faces. I knew at that moment what was going on in her mind, I could read her facial expressions. She was scared.

"You know something," Her little hand flailed to her hip bone that was sticking out through the thin layer of her shirt. "I really hate being the messenger. Did you know that they used to shoot the messenger when it was bad news? Oh why must I always be the one?"

I'd never in my entire time with Alice seen her crack up. She buried head in her little cupped hands.

"Alice, sweetheart," Esme placed her hands on her brunette hair which had grown out ever so slightly into a considerably long length for her, "tell me what it is, honey. We're not going to be mad."

"Bella is their first target. Kill her, kill the rest of them. Those were their exact words." She cringed.

I tried to swallow but the only reaction my throat was allowing was a growl, as was Edward's. They planned to kill me, and then they'd kill my family. Once they got to the most powerful, well, then it'd just be fun for them afterwards.

"Let's go take those leeches down now!" Jacob smiled deviously, rubbing his huge, tan hands together.

"No, we're not going to do anything. They're trying to get a rise out of us and we're going to do exactly opposite of that. We are to act as if nothing is going on but our preparations." Carlisle instructed all of us.

I looked down at my shoes and began contemplating everything that could be done. I could sit on the side-lines and pretend, or I could do something about it. I felt like Julia Roberts in the movie, Stepmom. She had told her stepdaughter that she had two options, one being to do nothing and then the other was to do something about the problem. I was going to do something. No doubt I was powerful enough to shield myself and others, but I had no proper training in tracking or in fighting. Jacob. Jacob would be perfect for the tracking, not to mention he'd give any excuse to kill a vampire – if it came to that – not that I planned on it. I just wanted to see, to see for myself what was going on. I wanted to track them with out the help of Edward or the feeling of his protection. I needed to do this for myself. I looked up from my stare down with the ground to find Alice. She gave me a death glare and hesitated on her decision. I looked at her desperately, pleading with my eyes for her to do something before my plan was blown. She immediately started humming a song I'd never heard of. I smiled and mouthed a thank you to her when no one was looking. She was on board with me, she just wasn't happy about it, that was evident.

"Alice, dear, come here for a moment." Edward feigned a smile and a cheerful voice. "Why are you singing a song in Italian? What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Why would I do that to you? Seriously, Edward, I totally understand where Bella was coming from with the whole over-protective side. You really do go extreme. I suppose that's why she loves you, you and your crazy idiosyncrasies." Alice's acting skills were phenomenal. I almost believed every word of her lie. Edward was smarter.

"Please, you're insulting me. Don't belittle my intelligence. What are you keeping from me?" He asked, but she was persistent and wouldn't acquiesce.

She rolled her honey colored eyes, and smiled. "Nothing. Stop worrying about everything."

His eyes revealed his torment. He didn't know whether to believe her or not, but it would be best for him to be left out of it. Not to mention that he wouldn't let me do what I was about to do. I was a shield, I was powerful. There was no need for him to come along.

I began formulating my plan in my mind. Sneaking out was going to be hard. Very hard. We didn't have the luxury of sleeping, so I was going to need an excuse.

"What is going on inside that busy mind of yours?" Edward was behind me before I knew it. His arms wrapped around my slender waist, and he kissed my head.

I needed to put _my _acting to the test this time. "It's all just so overwhelming, all of this."

He came around so that he was fully facing me. He cupped his strong hands around my face, "Everything will be okay, they will not harm you as long as I am alive and I intend on living a long time." He embraced me.

I looked over his shoulder at Alice and frowned. I hated doing this to him. I felt so misleading and devious. I pushed that thought away from my mind and persuaded myself that this was what needed to be done.

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders and then looked at Jacob. He smiled, he already knew what was going on. Alice mouthed that she had taken care of the details. It was set. We were going to do this.

"Inside for you now," Alice smiled, "no need for you to be out in plain sight for them to see you."

I nodded my head and turned to kiss Edward. "I'll be inside. Get all of your practice in out here. Don't worry about me." I smiled. "Alice is going to help me work on my shield some more and I need Jake as a target."

Jake smiled at me as I let go of Edward's hand. "I'll miss you."

He looked at me, then Alice, and lastly, Jake. "I'll miss you, too." He said skeptically, with one eyebrow raised.

I knew he assumed something was going on, which made it ten times harder. Our plan had to be flawless – we had no room for any mistakes.

Tonight was it. Tonight we were going tracking. Tonight I was asserting my independence.

**This is among one of my shorter chapters, but I hope it was good. Hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait.**

**Chelsea**

**Review!**


	7. Playing Games

**Hello Beautiful People, **

**Here is chapter six! I hope you like it, I took special time out of my vacation in Missouri to write this for you all! I come home on Saturday, and I got the chance to write a lot of this during the 7 hour car ride. I got about four or five people that asked me to continue. We shall see how this goes. Please don't lose interest in this story, I've got a lot coming up for it!**

**Much love, and please, please, please review,**

**Chelsea**

**-----------------------------------Edward&Bella---------------------------------**

Chapter 7: Playing Games

"Give us three hours, that's all we'll need, Edward." Alice's charm was brilliant, completely believable.

"Somehow I am having trouble with coming to the terms of letting my wife out of my sight, and so should you, especially considering the conditions of your vision, Alice." His voice was thick. His arms were wrapped around my waist tightly, and he continued pulling me even closer.

"I'll have Jake and Alice along with me, there's nothing to worry about." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his lips quickly, he kissed me back. "Every single time we've gone out of the country it has been for other purposes than for pleasure. I just want to…experience Prague for what it really is, get something to…remember it." I smiled, hoping I could pull off my charade. I'd been told all my life that I was a terrible actress; I guess that point would either be proved or flawed within a matter of a few short moments.

His eyes searched mine, he inhaled and let go of me, and he turned to Alice. "I will fully hold you accountable if even one hair is misplaced on her head. You bring her back to me safely, is that clear?"

"Crystal. Gee, Edward, you act as if I don't care about her well-being one bit." Her pixie-like body pulled me to the side. "Let's go, Bella, time is wasting!"

I looked at Edward's seemingly upset face, I needed to do this for myself. It wouldn't take very long anyway, just enough time to test out my abilities and see things that were unseen from our place.

I gave him one last kiss before we left on our mission. As I approached the iron gates that separated and distinguished our world from the human world, I looked at him once more. His eyes were smoldered, holding in his pain. I threw him an apologetic look and turned away. I hated lying to him, he was always honest with me, unless it came to my safety, and then he had no problem being dishonest.

"I cannot believe you dragged me into this!" Alice said once we were out of hearing range, linking her petite arms with mine.

"_I_ didn't, _you_ did, _your_ visions did."

"Your mind did!" She threw her hands into the air for dramatic effect. I wanted to laugh. She was pitiful.

"Don't be so uptight, it is an adventure. This is more of a plan than I have seen from anyone else around here." Jake smiled at me, I liked it when he was on my side. This was the _old_ Jacob, the best friend. The one I loved, just not in the sense that he wanted it to be in. "I've been dying for some action for days now."

We headed through the cobblestoned streets of Prague. Around the corner, an exact replica of Alice's Porsche waited for us. The familiarity of the Porsche was comforting to me.

"I knew you'd like it," She smiled at me and slid into the driver's side.

"You really expect me to fit into the backseat?" Jake asked as I slid my seat forward for an entrance to the back. I laughed at his pitiful expression, I missed this personality of his. He was so innocent. I missed _him. A lot. _

"I'll take the back." I offered, climbing inside. He pushed his chair back as far as possible, to give himself extra leg room. I never thought of the difficulties that came with being his size.

Alice took off at full speed through the ancient alleyways of the magnificent city. The era from which the majority of these buildings were built, was intriguing to me. The details were elaborate and extremely abstract.

A human wouldn't have been able to notice its abstract nature with the human eye at Alice's speed.

"Must you go so fast? Is it some sort of vampire necessity that I didn't know about?" He clutched the sides of his chair.

Both of us laughed, although I knew exactly where he was coming from. I used to reprimand Edward in the exact same manner. To tell you the truth, I loved it though. It was all part of who Edward was to me. I already missed being away from his touch. It hadn't even been a full 5 minutes into where we were going, wherever that was, and I missed him.

"Alice, where exactly are we going?"

Her little head perked up and looked in the rearview mirror. Her golden eyes found mine. "Their traveler is just about forty-five miles east of Prague, we can be there in twenty minutes."

_Exactly 17 minutes later._

We were there in record timing. Jake's face looked like he was sick, twisted and distorted in discomfort.

"Can't handle a little speed?" I teased him, examining his wobbly body exit the car. He shot me eye-bullets, I just ignored him and exited the back of the car as soon as he pulled the seat forward for me.

I was overwhelmed with the scents that were everywhere. I smelled people, vampires, animals, but mostly the vampires stood out. They had definitely been here and not very long ago. I stretched out my shield over Jacob and Alice. I was going to protect them at all cost.

"They're about five miles that way." She pointed west. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bella? I can't see what is going to happen with him here, you know that. I don't feel comfortable risking it right now."

She was right, I was risking it. I was being selfish, I was been unreasonable and idiotic. I didn't care though. The last time I had done something so ridiculous was when Edward had left. I couldn't even place what drive I had now to do this. I didn't know if it was for myself. I didn't know if it was for Edward, maybe it was to show him that I could handle myself. I honestly couldn't place my motive. It was just there.

"Alice, I _want _to do this. I _need_ to do this." I headed in the direction of the Volturi. Why was I doing this? I felt no control over myself. I had no plan even. What exactly was I planning on doing when I got there? Tell them to leave us alone and we can all be a happy family? I think not.

She huffed and followed me, as well as Jacob. We headed through the dim-lit road. What was I planning on doing here, seriously, it was starting to bother me. There was just something drawing me to them, something pulling me against my will – yet I just kept walking idiotically toward the direction of what very might well be the death of me.

We were there. We were now in the place I was drawn to be. I was maybe less than one hundred feet away from the monsters that wanted me and my family dead.

I had been so drowned in my thoughts to realize that noise coming from behind me. A set of familiar hands came around me and over my mouth to silence me. I didn't panic, I didn't scream, I didn't move. I knew I was dead already. I was caught, my cover blown, I was no longer camouflaged. I was a black rabbit against a purely white blanket of snow.

"Really, Bella, it's an insult to me that you would lower my intelligence to such a level as you did. I would think that you'd know your own husband better enough than to misjudge something as poorly as you did."

I relented. "Edward, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize right now. We don't have time for it. They're already making their way to us." For the first time since my change, he threw me on his back like old times. We flew down the street, directly to the car where Jake and Alice were already waiting for us. The little amount of inches between us was comforting. This was like old times, too. I would never let Edward know, but I did somewhat miss my humanity. I didn't miss the fact that I couldn't live with him forever, or the fact that I wasn't impenetrable, but I did miss the multiple opportunities we had to be close with each other. Although, we did have one advantage now: there was no holding back our true desires.

I nestled my face in his shaggy hair in the back, breathing in his alluring scent. We were at the car within a matter of seconds and my fantasy and reminiscing came to an abrupt halt.

"Bella, I didn't know you felt so." He said, coming to a stop.

"You know I'd take immortality over mortality any day. I was just…" I stumbled for the words to say. I was at a word block. I didn't know what to say, how to console him. I didn't mean to offend him, I hadn't even realized I had let down my shield for him to hear my thoughts. I pulled it back around me.

"I'm so sorry you had to risk everything, your life, normalcy, _everything_." He apologized, dragging out the last word. His eyes were filled with hurt, regret, resentment.

"Edward, don't even go there. I love you, I'd do anything for you. I chose this, stop blaming yourself." I said to him. Why did he feel the need to take every problem and blame it on himself? I guess that was just one of his crazy quirks, which I absolutely loved.

He nodded his head, as if he was agreeing, or maybe it was just to make me feel better. I knew how he felt inside still, I knew he still hated the way things happened. I looked around and figured I'd change the subject…for now. It wasn't the best time for a discussion like this. I'd save it for later.

"How did you get here so fast?" I hopped off of his back. I looked at them, already positioned in the car.

"Edward told us to go back. It was like you were hypnotized. We tried talking to you and everything. Thankfully Edward followed us and was able to get you out of it." She perked her head up. "Told you it was a bad idea."

"What do you mean, how was I in a trance?"

"For lack of a better term, Bella, you were out of it." Jake laughed, "A bomb could've gone off and you wouldn't have known."

"It isn't funny, Jacob." Alice started the engine as Edward hopped in the backseat with me.

"How? What? Why?" My body broke out in uneven tremors. Something was wrong. Alice was right. Why was I so stubborn? Why did I always have to be a magnet for trouble?

Edward's face was contorted. "I don't know, but I _do _plan on finding out." And with the step of the pedal, we were off, flying down the street.

****

We were back in our luxurious suite in no time. The pack and the rest of the werewolves had gone to sleep. It was just Edward and I alone together. He laid with his hands behind his head on our kind sized bed. He had the news playing quietly on the TV, nothing interesting to me.

I sat at the edge of the bed, placing my head in my hands. I couldn't shake what had happened previously. I didn't like the fact that I had no control over myself, that was part of my power. A shower. I needed a shower. That was always something that calmed me as a human, maybe it would help me now.

I got up abruptly. "I'm going to take a shower. I won't be long."

He smiled, "I'll join you." And he did.

****

It was perfect, _we_ were perfect. I stepped out onto the cream colored towel on the floor, Edward following behind me. We shared one last kiss and I headed to our spacious closet, which was stocked with clothes from Alice. I'd never be out of style as long as she lived, but I wasn't heading for my looks tonight. I wanted my old and beat up pair of sweats and my completely worn out choir shirt from the seventh grade.

I searched the depths of the closet, but it was no use. It wasn't there. It was gone, and that's when the odor hit me.

"EDWARD!" He was at my side before I could even get the last sound of his name out. He shielded me with his bare body, the only thing covering his masculine tone were his shorts. He growled, crouching. Someone had been in my closet. My shirt was gone. Something was very, very wrong. It felt like the moment with Victoria: Another viciously evil monster out to attack.

"They aren't here now." He loosened ever so slightly, still in full attack mode. "Stay." He blurred around the closet before my eyes. I didn't even know he was _that _fast. It shocked me. I was in utter disbelief, and by the time I had recognized my feeling of disbelief, I was back in his arms. I pulled my body into his closely. He rubbed down my spine.

"Whoever this is… has very bad precision. Obviously not skilled in not leaving a trace yet. They left their trace everywhere. The scent protrudes from this the most." He held up another one of my shirts. "He lingered on this one a bit, debating to himself whether or not he would take this. You wore your other shirt more, the scent stronger."

I was way beyond confused now. What did he mean? He headed for the door. I grabbed the nearest shirt to me and put it on.

"Where are we going?" He intertwined our fingers together, opening the door for me. I followed him, still not getting an answer from him. It did irritate me when he left me in the dark.

We arrived at Eleazar's room. Edward knocked on the door and as quickly as he did, it opened. "I apologize for disrupting you. We've come across a little mishap and we need some of your assistance, that is, if you don't mind."

"Of course, what might you need to acquire of me?"

"First, I'd like for all of us to have a meeting. I'm sure Alice has already rallied up most of us. She had to have seen this coming." We walked down the hall, and as was expected, everyone was already waiting for us.

"Dear," Esme approached. "What's the matter?"

"Bella seems to have had another visitor." He passed my shirt down the line of our family and friends. They each took a whiff, Jake and his pack made a rather distasteful look upon doing so, as if the scent was repugnant.

"This is who was in the room." He educated them. "I don't know why, though. He took one of Bella's shirts. He isn't very thorough and is very messy with his work. His skill must be marvelous for the Volturi to hire such an amateur."

Eleazar was last to grab it. He could tell us what was going on, considering his gift was detecting one's power. He first rubbed the material of the shirt together, and then smelled it for himself. "A male. He took an item of Bella's clothing because his power is mind control. Basically it is Bella's gift switched around, except he needs something physical to distinguish who he is targeting. As long as he has something belonging to his target, he is able to control the mind of them. Hypnosis from a distance."

"His name is Tristan." Alice perked up. "They're only allowing me to see certain things." Her brows furrowed together in one line, she was concentrating very hard. I felt bad. She was so little, and you could see her physically working so hard.

"Does that mean they have a shield? How did they get past us? We didn't even leave, we would've known someone else was here." My nails tug into Edward's arm as I latched onto him.

"They do have a shield, and that shield used his power so we wouldn't know his arrival. They're letting us see bits and pieces. They aren't just fighting back with us anymore; they've made this a game. The strongest wins." Edward's eyes were pained again. "Our plan isn't going to work, we need to do something _right_ now."

**Ok, so I hope this was a good chapter. I'd love to hear your feedback! I'll try to have another chapter up soon. I get home on Saturday and then ten days later I go to New York for another vacation. I'll try to write more before or during.**

**Much love,**

**Chelsea**


	8. Strategizing

**Infinite apologies to everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, it is utterly ridiculous. I was on vacation to three different states, my seventeenth birthday, school, work, homecoming, and to top it all off…I have a research paper that I've been neglecting all for you...and a memoir– I've been overwhelmed. I hope you like my chapter though!**

**Please review – it would make for a lovely belated birthday present!**

**Major thanks to PeaceLikeARiver for all of her help and encouragement, she has seriously been completely amazing!**

**Love,**

**Chelsea**

**----------------------------Edward&Bella-------------------------------**

Chapter 8: Strategizing

**Bella**

It was dark and grey outside. It was the first time in which we could go out in the middle of the day and not worry about having to cover ourselves from head to toe in fabric. Today was the day we were going to formulate a plan. We were going to have to act… _fast. _

I tried holding myself together; I needed to be at one hundred percent to focus. Everyone was going a million miles an hour, stressed to their maximum capacity. Scattered and divided, everyone babbled about what they thought would be best. I just listened. Listened for something that sounded achievable, listened for hope.

I had this overwhelming feeling that something was wrong. Was I just panicking? That was definitely my character. I'd been told many times that I wasn't good at handling stress, therefore I over-exaggerated things. But I wasn't wrong – something was tugging at me, letting me know that it wasn't necessarily right. Silently and ever-so-casually, a bush fairly close to me moved imperceptibly. I had to be panicking – I was seeing things that weren't true. My subconscious had a way of doing that to me; it had done it before.

"No, if we do it your way, we'll all be killed! Don't you see that?" Edward raised his voice, his fists clenching tightly together. I guess he didn't work well under pressure, either.

"Well, what else do you expect us to do? Do you want us to just waltz in there and announce we're here and that we're planning an attack to take all of them out?" one of the werewolves said, his dark physique towering over Edward.

"No, that isn't what I was expecting, but doing it your way isn't going to be any better. If we approach them on the night of the full moon, they'll expect it. We have to do something that catches them off guard, something they _aren't_ expecting."

I sat on the bench as I listened to my husband and then to the rest of my family quarreling with our allies. Drowned in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed Jacob take a seat next to me.

"We'll figure something out, Bella. I know we will." His masculine arm slung over my shoulder, just as if we were the best of friends.

I shrugged, slightly uncomfortable by the closeness of his body to mine – but it was more than any type of friendship we'd had. I'd take it for now; he knew the boundaries.

"How do you know everything will be fine? Not even Alice can tell what the outcome will be. No one knows." My pessimism was in full gear right about now.

"Bella, do you remember the time when I told you that you had to figure out what I was?" I nodded my head, trying to follow where he was going with this.

"Do you remember when I asked you to just trust me and that everything was going to be all right?" He took my hand in his. His palm could almost swallow mine entirely. It was boiling hot against my icy, cool skin. His felt soft, like satin, and I knew that to him, mine must have felt hard like a rock.

"Bella, I need you to do that now. I've got a plan—you just need to trust me. No surprises though. I don't need you doing something irrational, okay?"

"Jake, how do you know it'll all be okay? The point is that you don't. You're just trying to make me feel better when actually, you're only making me feel worse. The fact that you're trying to patronize me and make me feel better only indicates that things are far worse than expected." Edward had looked over to us by now, probably wondering why I was almost in hysterics.

"We need to talk. Now," Edward demanded, staring at Jacob. He looked very serious and didn't even bother to look at me. Honestly, that scared me quite a bit.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask to speak with me." He got up confidently.

"Privately."

Jacob nodded his head once. "I'll see you in a bit, Bella."

"Why privately? Why can't I know? This involves me too—you can't just keep me out of it!"

"Bella, remember what I said. Just trust me. It's for your own good." They exited the cathedral. As Jake left, he threw me a parting glance over his shoulder. For just a moment, there was something strange about his expression. Unease, maybe? Regret? Even anger? Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

"I am not going to be left out of this!" I stomped my foot childishly. I went to follow, but I felt four arms wrap around me, two around my arms and two around my waist. I growled. "You've got like two seconds to let go of me."

"Bella, your stubbornness always seem to always get the best of you. Edward never leaves you out of something unless it is for your own good. Trust him—and the same with Jacob." Alice danced around me, Rosalie's firm grip still on me from behind.

I relented, but not without giving it one more shot for the door.

**Aro's POV**

I smiled ruthlessly, pondering my plan. It was brilliant, I knew. The Cullens and their forces would be taken down within the week. Finally, we'd finish what we had started, once and for all. I awaited the return of my spy; I needed to know the exact condition my enemies were in. I needed to know how to approach them in combat—their strengths and their weaknesses. And I knew exactly where to start: young Bella.

My thoughts and plans were interrupted as my not-quite-as-skilled-as-I-am spy walked through the doors to our haven.

"Speak," I ordered him, having no time to waste.

"Relations between the Cullens and wolves are… unstable at best. Their strong tie is slowly beginning to loosen. They haven't a plan that will work; they're slowly becoming enemies with one another, though Carlisle attempts to remind them that their battle is with us, not amongst themselves." He cackled lightly in amusement. "You cannot change what is meant to be and who you are."

"How avant-garde of them to use their enemies as allies." I laughed along. "Carlisle always did try to bend the rules, what a fool. A zebra cannot change his stripes. He'll come to realize that. They all will. It's in their nature to be enemies with the wolves and to drink and want human blood."

**Jacob's POV**

It was just the two of us now—the leader of the wolves, Bedrich, and I. Our plan had been developed and kicked into action immediately. When Bella suspiciously questioned why we were leaving, we had explained that we needed open space to practice fighting. I really hoped she bought it.

We moved quickly through the night. My eyelids were already beginning to feel heavy – but I couldn't let that stop me now. We were just getting started, and sleep would have to be put on hold – for now.

We traveled by car, taking Edward's Volvo. Being behind the wheel of such a beauty was exhilarating, but I knew I couldn't let that get to my head. We had gone roughly two hundred miles, following the scent of the vampire that had stalked us previously.

The scent led us to an open lot with an ancient building being its center of attention. It wasn't as nice and decadent as ours, but it sure was a sight. Taking a deep breath, I stalled the engine, and looked at Bedrich.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him, slightly nervous.

"We haven't a choice now. We need to do what we've come to do. They already know of our arrival." He replied, opening the Volvo door to exit.

I nodded my head. This was it. We were walking right into our enemy's lair.

Climbing the steps to the building, I reached out to knock on the door, but before I could do so, it opened. The leech called Demetri stood before us, a wide smile on his face.

"What a very… unpleasant surprise, but do come in." He led us with his hand.

I stepped inside. The building reeked of vampires, a smell completely repulsing to me. My stomach turned uncomfortably.

A burst of cold air blew across my skin and in my hair, causing it to sway back. It was fully grown out again, the way I had once thought Bella liked it. Even little things—like joking around with Bella and growing my hair out—might keep her from suspecting my true intentions.

Four other leeches flanked our sides as we made our way to what I assumed to be the throne room – not that they deserved one.

The huge double doors creaked open, the lock making a clicking sound as it fell back into its shaft. I had role-played how this would go with Bedrich; we had perfected it. Now it was time to do it for real—no role playing this time.

The vampire I assumed to be Aro had his back towards us. His breathing was completely cut off, so that only the sound of our feet hitting the floor could be heard. It was eerily uncomfortable.

"We have an ultimatum for you," I spoke first.

He laughed, almost maniacally – as if he knew what we were up to. That would be impossible, though. At least I hoped it was. Maybe he was laughing because he had every intention of killing us right here on the spot. I didn't know.

"What might that be? What could you possibly offer me that_ I_ would make an ultimatum with _you_? Enlighten me." He rubbed his hands together, as if we were entertaining to him.

"A life for a life," I continued, my eyes cold and my voice steady. "We want to trade the death of the Cullens for our lives. We're on the inside—we know things that you could never know, and your enemies trust us implicitly. If you will renege on your decision to hunt the Children of the Moon to extinction, and if both the werewolf and Quileute packs are guaranteed safety and honor within Volturi walls… then our packs will destroy the Cullens and their allies in return."

**Six Hours Earlier**

I hated Edward. I hated him with a passion. There were only so many words that could explain my distaste for him. The only thing stopping me from killing him was that I knew I'd kill Bella in the process. They were one in each other and it was rather sickening.

Everything about him—who he was, how he smelled, looked, acted, repulsed me. It was in my nature to seek and destroy their kind, but I found myself doing the exact opposite for one girl. One girl that I was in love with, one girl that was taken from me.

"Speak," Edward ordered me once we were out of hearing range.

"I'm not a dog. Don't order me around like I _am_ one," I growled at him, while looking him fiercely in his eyes. They were smoldered, confused, troubled. I'd never seen emotion in a vampire before, the closest thing I'd ever seen being rage.

"My apologies." He was a gentleman to me for once, which quite surprised me. I didn't quite know how to accept that, so I just nodded my head.

"Your plan just might work," he said. "It is the most logical I've heard of all of them. Your kind is immune to Aro's powers, so if you and Bedrich are careful, I doubt he will suspect you of double-crossing him."

I shot him a smug smile.

"Don't get conceited—it needs tweaking. There are certain ways to do this, certain ways that will benefit us, and ways that will be detrimental."

"Well there's a shocker." I rolled my eyes at him. Was all of the explaining on his part necessary? Being around for over one hundred years must be terrible, feeling the need to use almost every word.

"You have no idea." He read my mind. That really was starting to get on my nerves, but it was beneficial from time to time. I could smell that another vampire was here. I only assumed it to be a Volturi spy.

"Yes, he's been here for quite some time. The others have already been informed, just not Bella," he told me.

"She's smart—don't insult her intelligence. I'm sure she's figured it out by now," I spat at him.

I wondered why he decided to keep such things from her. It was almost on the brink of abnormality – the way he sheltered her – the way he watched over her. He was so afraid of her getting hurt or losing her – it was one of the two.

"I'm sure you understand why. You love her, too, Jacob. You'd do the same." That was true. I'd do anything to keep her safe and happy, anything. I knew it would be hard to pretend otherwise when I met with Aro later that day. It would feel horrible lying to Bella, but I took Edward's words into account. I would keep _her _safe this way, and the rest of us, too, as long as she didn't know.

Edward's eyebrows were pulled together in one line. He was thinking hard and partially listening to my thoughts. I wondered how he did it. How could he possibly concentrate on his own thoughts, let alone everyone else's? Miserable. I could barely stand it when I phased and had to listen to the pack's.

"After you've had to deal with it for almost one hundred years, you tend to get used to it – it's just like phasing for you. When you were in your infantile stage of, um, _wolf-hood, _for lack of a better term, you had trouble controlling when to phase. It's the same for me, I suppose."

I nodded my head, agreeing. It was actually amazing, considering how much I despised his kind, that we could relate to some extent. We traveled swiftly and silently through the halls back to the garden. Yelling could clearly be heard from down the hall.

Immediately, Bella fled to Edward's side. I wished it was me she was coming to for her comfort—I couldn't help it.

Edward growled, and I kept my thoughts to myself, although I couldn't help some from lingering in the back of my mind.

I looked over at Bella, who spoke up. "Emmett and Embry have been going at it since you two left. Emmett got mad after Embry suggested that Rose stop being so bossy. They had a disagreement on a plan and that's when this whole thing started," she told him, as I looked over at the two.

I smiled—our plan was already beginning to succeed. From the outside, it looked as if we were slowly turning on each other. Hopefully, the Volturi would fall for it. That would make my mission, and Bedrich's, a lot easier, that's for sure. I noticed that the scent of the strange vampire was gone, which probably meant that the Volturi spy was on his way to report back to Aro now.

Carlisle finally interceded. "Our battle is with the Volturi now. It is no longer between all of us. Please control yourselves."

Emmett was first to back off. He straightened his shirt, flipping his collar back into its original position. "Sorry Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded his head, as if to accept his apology. Slowly, the others followed Emmett's example, and the built-up tension slowly dissipated.

Edward caught Bedrich's eye and nodded. Then he subtly handed me the keys to the Volvo. It was time.


	9. Author's Note

**Hello,**

** I'm sure all of you have noticed the lack of chapter updates. I'm so sorry. This story is on temporary hiatus. I've had a lack of passion for this for a little while. I may or may not pick this story back up. I get very little reviews and I'm starting to think it is dragging out/getting a little boring.**

** Anyway, if you'd like me to continue, feel free to review and I might consider updating. I'm so sorry. Hopefully I'll get some passion back for this.**

** Thanks,**

** Chelsea**


End file.
